Midnight interlude
by sessrockks
Summary: ON HOLD REPOST! Inuyasha has a son. But who is his father? And why does he love him? Eevn after 8years. Yoai mm, Incest. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: Well, deleted my previous account so this is a repost! I've made a few changes, not much. I just hope my account is not deleted again.

Midnight interlude

Chapter one

Was it a mistake or a blessing? He was uncertain. Through all the pain he found a ray of hope that engulfed him. He had nothing of what he had before, no real friends, no real enemies. His life was almost achingly peaceful. He played being a coward for the first time in his life. For the first time, he ran away.

He could deal with anything. He could face an enemy stronger than him without any hesitation. Physical wounds really didn't bother him that much, it was the emotional turmoil of his ordeal he wasn't ready to deal with. After all, he too had the right to be a coward at some point of time.

Naraku was over and done with. He had his revenge when he wet his claws with that vile blood. His debt to Kikyou was payed and she was up above, his hime, surely she was the princes of heaven. Kagome... sweet Kagome, he had no idea what happened to her. Did she stay in her time? Or did she come back to look for him? He knew she loved him. At one point of time he loved her too. All that changed though, it changed during that one heavenly midnight interlude.

The fruit of that one careless action was right before him, his son, Kiyoshi.

Inuyasha sat under a large tree, watching his son and other demon pups play amongst each other, without the care for the world. His son, Kiyoshi was now eight human years old was almost up to his shoulder. His pride and joy and sometimes a mighty pain in the hind. He smiled softly as he silently watched over his boy.

Everybody in this demon village adored Kiyoshi, they treated him as a prince, a pampered prince. He would get anything he wanted from them, be it sweets, or toys, not that Kiysohi likes sweets and toys. No, his son was too proud to admit that he had a large sweet tooth.

He chuckled at the thought. His son always tried to act as though he was a tough guy. He would rather train than spend time with the village children and other demons his age. However, Inuyasha never received much resistance from him when he insisted that he go play.

Kiyoshi behaved like the prince he was. Silent and deadly with calculating eyes. They were the eyes of a shrewd leader and he often found himself wondering how Kiyoshi would grow up to be.

Inuyasha was glad that his son did not suffer as he did when he was a child. He was glad that he was accepted. There was no reason for Kiyoshi to be despised as he was, his son was born almost a full demon. What little human blood remained in him gave him his kind heart. He was his father's son, there was not an ounce of Inuyasha in him and it pained the hanyou. Every time he looked at his son he was reminded of Kiyoshi's father everything about his son brought fresh memories and more pain.

His gaze left the boy and looked at the large branches above him, _'Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I miss you guys. I miss the comfort you gave me, I hate being so alone, so helpless, if it were not for my son I doubt I would ever have the will to live.'_

"Thinking about the father again are you?" came a soft voice of Midori, she was one of the village warriors like him. She was especially close to him. She knew everything, how Kiyoshi was conceived and who was the father. She was clueless so as to why Inuyasha still loved him.

"What else can I think about?" Inuyasha replied calmly, his eyes half lidded. Kiyoshi's father was always on his mind, how cold he not be? His son was a constant reminder of his former mate.

Yes. Mate. The very word sent a wave of pain rushing through him. If the feeling of being used and discarded was not enough, the feeling to having no contact with his mate was a nightmare. It was a bond that could never be broken, no matter how much Inuyasha wanted his freedom. There was a thin line that connected him with his mate even after all these years. The constant ache in his chest was the reminder of that connection. Sighing softly, he leaned back and closed his eyes. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

"You should forget about him. You have Kiyoshi now, and all the demonesses in this village absolutely adore you and would give a hand or leg to have you. Forget that prick and get mated, at least Kiyoshi gets a mother." Inuyasha shook his head, his long silver hair falling about him gracefully and he smiled, a mature, somber smile. "No Midori, it just would not be fair, I have nothing to give, my heart has nothing left. All of them deserve much better. I have Kiyoshi, that is all that matters now. You will understand once you have your own pup." Midori sighed and returned his smile saying, "You are absolutely hopeless!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Yes, he was hopeless. He was a fool hopelessly in love with a man who'd rather have him dead. Sighing, he turned to look at his son and frowned, _'Where is he?'_

He took a slight sniff of the air, the lingering scent of his son entered his nostrils, leading in the direction of the dense woods that surrounded the village. Lazily he stood and stretched his aching muscles. "That brat is gonna get it now. This is the fourth time in this very week he ran off alone into the forest." Midori stood up as well, "Well, good luck" and she walked off. Stretching once more, he crouched low and leaped towards the forest. Moving swiftly and nimbly through the trees and bushes, following his son's scent and smiling, _'Little guy, what are you up to this time?'_

When he reached to where his son was, his heart stopped beating for a moment. There he was. Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of his son. His chin in Sesshoumaru's grasp and an intrigued look was on his beautiful brother's face. His son, did Sesshoumaru know? Did he know that Kiyoshi was born to Inuyasha? Did he want Sesshoumaru to know? Gathering himself, he called out to his son.

Xxx

Kiyoshi grinned as he slipped into the forest without his father noticing. He had seen the pained look on his father's face and hated it with passion. He hated when his father got sad, which occurred more often than not. So he always did something to take his mind of his sadness. He gazed back while running. He knew his father would come after him soon and they would have a wild chaise and then a spar before going back home. His father would half heartedly reprimand him for going off alone into the forest and he would just smile inwardly seeing his father's beautiful eyes shine in pride while looking at him.

Not paying heed to where he was going he bumped into something. Instincts kicked in as he jumped back, slipping into a defensive stance. In front of him was a very tall youkai. The similarity between his father and this youkai was astonishing. They had similar beautiful gold eyes and silken silver hair.

The demon before him was astoundingly beautiful yet his eyes were frigid. They held no warmth as his father's did. But of course, no one had eyes like his father did, so there was no comparison at all. However, something about this demon was very familiar. Something about his sheer elegance and silent grace rang warning bells in his mind.

This man was a killer. The slight scent of blood that clung desperately onto him only confirmed it. Kiyoshi, however was not intimidated. His father never taught him to be afraid. According to his father, instinctive fear was a good indicator of an opponents intent. One should channelize that fear and turn it into his strength.

Kiyoshi always followed his father's advice.

He eased himself from his defensive stance and raised an eyebrow at the stranger. Kiyoshi would have thought he was an angel but he could sense the incredible youkai power in him and his eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" The youkai looked down at him through frigid cold eyes, but Kiyoshi did not flinch, he just crossed his arms.

Sesshoumaru observed the young boy in front of his, he had to say he was... interesting. There was only one person he knew who could take the full force of his stare and not show fear, that was Inuyasha. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the West." The response didn't get any reaction from the boy. Sesshoumaru actually was anticipating an awed look or some fear but he received none. _'He must have been trained. He has the mark of a prince in him, it is not too difficult to sense.'_

The boy nodded and asked, "You have some business to tend to here, I presume?" the taiyoukai looked at the boy with sharp eyes. Curiosity caused him to answer, just to see what this little kid will say to that. "It is not your place to question me little runt, leave my presence." the boy looked at him with cool gold eyes, his lips tilting downwards in a grimace, "I know my place Lord Sesshoumaru. This is marked territory, it is you who are at fault coming here without permission. I have every right to question you for this territory belongs, rightfully to my father."

Now Sesshoumaru was intrigued by this boy. He knelt before him and grasped his chin, looking straight into those innocent yet hard gold eyes. The boy knew of his power, he knew that Sesshoumaru could kill him for that, yet he knew that Sesshoumaru would not attempt to kill him. "Very wise, tell me your name little runt." the boy stared back into his eyes and raised an eyebrow again, as though he was as intrigued by him as he was by this boy, "My name is Kiyoshi." the taiyoukai smirked, "What a fitting name, the quite one."

"Kiyoshi, come here." came Inuyasha's stern voice, his eyes fixed on the boy. Sesshoumaru looked up to see his brother standing there with his arms crossed and his elegant clothes swaying in the wind.

He felt his breath hitch at the sight. If Inuyasha had been beautiful in the past, he was simply stunning now. After eight years, his eyes drank the sheer majesty of Inuyasha's very being. His hair seemed longer now, tied in an elegant top knot, it went past his hips in shimmering silver strands. His eyes were no longer wide and somewhat innocent. Wisdom and experience reflected in that gaze that was steady and unwavering on him. Half lidded in a apathetic gleam, Inuyasha was a picture of nonchalance and that infuriated him. Not being acknowledged by his brother after eight years was something he wasn't ready t swallow.

Only now did he sense fear in the boy, not fear for his life but fear for Inuyasha' wrath. That confused the lord, why would this boy fear Inuyasha when Inuyasha would cut of a hand before touching a child with the intention to harm him? The boy moved towards Inuyasha his head bowed he said, "Forgive me father... I did not mean to worry you." Inuyasha nodded and placed his hand on the little head saying, "Go back to the village and stay with Midori, I will be a while."

_'Father!' _Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his half brother. Inuyasha had already produced the first born of their clan. The daiyoukai's eyes glinted dangerously. It was his right to know of Inuyasha's son. The boy would grow up to take the rightful position of the Daiyoukai of the west and yet Inuyasha ignored that particular detail. Sesshoumaru felt his impatience with his brother's insolence rise once again. How the hanyou managed to enrage him every time they met was beyond him.

A soft growl slipped past his lips as he stared right into the rich golden gaze of his brother."Let him stay, after all I have a right to know of my nephew." Inuyasha frowned at that, he seemed to be considering something. He turned to his son and said, "Kiyoshi, this is your _uncle_, my half brother." the insolent little runt gave him a passing glance and shrugged, "Great, can I go now? Mr. Snow man there is very boring." Sesshoumaru growled low and Inuyasha chuckled, "Like father, like son, wouldn't you say Sesshoumaru?" he turned to Kiyoshi and smirked, "Are you satisfied now? You wanted some reaction out of him did you not little one?" Kiyoshi chuckled and nodded, "Dad if you get pregnant again, don't get me a brother like that."

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru froze at the comment. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha and then turned to Kiyoshi. "How old are you?" Kiyoshi looked at both demons oddly and answered, "Eight." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes when he saw realization dawn in the taiyoukai's features. "Eight..." his gaze caught Inuyasha's meaningfully and he murmured, "Eight years ago you defeated Naraku, you defeated Naraku carrying a child?" Inuyasha took Kiyoshi's hand and started to walk away, trying to escape, he did not want his brother to know, he never wanted his brother to know. "Well, it has been... fine meeting you after all these years, I personally do not wish to fight now. Bye." he left hastily.

Sesshoumaru frowned in thought. There was something out of place here. Kiyoshi was an exact replica of Inuyasha, except for the dog ears. The kid had elf like ears as his. His eyes were narrowed, not wide like Inuyasha's used to be. One could easily recognize them as father and son. Who was the other parent? He thought his brother had affections for the ningen miko, but now he had an eight ear old son that is more demon and Inuyasha. It meant Inuyasha mated a full demon, a strong one at that. He could see that child would grow up to be very strong, and as formidable as Inuyasha.

If Sesshoumaru did not know better, he would have said that Inuyasha mated an Inu-youkai. Which would be impossible because there were no other Inu-youkai left except for them. And Sesshoumaru did not recall ever touching him. The son and father were both intriguing, he just had to meet Inuyasha' s mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own

Midnight interlude

Chapter Two

There was a very thoughtful look on his fine visage as he walked through the forest to the demon village were Inuyasha lived. He just could not get the hanyou out of his mind. The look in his eyes had been of utter horror when his son indicated the truth of his birth would not leave his mind. What was Inuyasha afraid of? Surely he did not think that Sesshoumaru would harm the child?

He shook his head, _'No, he is wise enough to know that I would not lower myself to do that. In addition to that, Kiyoshi is the first born of our clan, he shall be the heir to the western lands and the lord after my demise.'_ The fact still remained that Sesshoumaru did not know of Kiyoshi's other parent. he was still mildly angered that Inuyasha did not inform him of this development. Sesshoumaru had every right to know, even if their relationship was only for namesake.

Something about this whole situation clawed at his mind, some distant memory teased him yet refused to show its face. In his long life, many memories slipped away if they were not important. However, this one seemed very vital and he felt as though forgetting it caused a lot of trouble.

Inuyasha held his interest more than his son. When their gazes had met, there was so much written in those enchanting golden eyes that Sesshoumaru found himself startled. Fear and caution were the most prominent, but what disturbed him was what lay beneath, what Inuyasha tried desperately to hide yet failed. There was pain, and sadness. So much sadness that it seemed unfair even to Sesshoumaru, and deep within the holds of those emotions was love, deep, powerful, beautiful love. He had never seen that particular emotion in such a magnitude in the hanyou's eyes before, never before, not with the undead miko, nor with the strange ningen girl he traveled with.

No, someone held the heart of the hanyou in a tight grasp and tortured Inuyasha with it. Someone seemed to take full advantage of the hanyou's love and caused him pain and deep sadness. This thought somehow managed to spike the taiyoukai's anger, it radiated in waves around him, _'With Naraku over and done with, Inuyasha rightfully should be happy, he of all people should be at peace.' _

When Sesshoumaru had started to seek his brother out, it was out of sheer boredom. A few days into the journey he had come to a certain realization. He realized that Inuyasha was a major part of his life, even with all their fights he could not keep the hanyou off his mind for long. He always thought of Inuyasha and the fact that Inuyasha fought the formidable Naraku while he was pregnant with Kiyoshi sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. _'How foolish can my brother be? Taking such a enormous risk was the height of stupidity, even for him.'_

But did Inuyasha have a choice? Naraku had to be defeated no matter what, or his son would not have had the peaceful life he seemed to have now. Inuyasha should have told his friends, but he told no one. If Sesshoumaru would have known Inuyasha would not have been allowed to step out of his castle, Naraku or not.

May be, that was the reason why Inuyasha ran away. Was the thought of staying with him in his castle so daunting to the hanyou? Or is it that he feared rejection?

He reached the parameter of the demon village, the demons eyed him and then went about their business. His sharp ears picked some whispers saying, 'Lord Inuyasha's brother..'

Sesshoumaru walked towards the home where Inuyasha's scent was strongest and he found a generously built house. It seemed Inuyasha was doing very good for himself. Kiyoshi and a female demon were sitting in the front yard of the house. Alert gold eyes looked at him and frowned, "Uncle Sesshoumaru... it seems you do as you wish regardless of other's opinion, if father wanted to meet you he would have invited you. Nevertheless, welcome to our home, have a seat." He said as he invited the taiyoukai in.

Sesshoumaru saw the female demon looking at him intently. Her eyes assessing him a scowl gracing her fine features. Inuyasha's scent was faint, indicating that he was not in the home, "Where is my brother?" he asked quietly, his cold eyes focusing on the boy.

"Father is out, he will be back soon. Have to come here to speak to him personally, all the way from western lands? Father should be flattered." Kiyoshi asked just as quietly and coldly. Sesshoumaru glared at the boy, but stopped when he heard the female demon chuckle, "Like father, like son." she muttered and walked away, leaving the taiyoukai with the boy.

She was absolutely wrong, the boy that stood before him was nothing like Inuyasha, his brother was fiery and passionate, he had this energy surrounding him that pulled everyone to him. His eyes were always full of life, warm and inviting. But Kiyoshi, he was calm, silent and cold, his eyes narrowed in alertness and wisdom that was far beyond his age. The beginnings of the markings on the side of his face pronounced his demon heritage, the markings would take a few years more to fully develop. What baffled him was the faint but noticeable crescent moon on his forehead, that particular mark was unique to Sesshoumaru. So Kiyoshi bearing his mark made him wonder about the reason for it.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "I am going to meet your father, stay here."

Sesshoumaru glided past the fields to where he sensed his brother was. He wanted answers to some very baffling questions and he wanted them right now. When he reached his destination he froze. The definite scent of tears in the air made him frown, Inuyasha's tears. Something he was not used to, his brother never cried. He had known that for a long time, not even the deadliest of wounds made tears fall from those fascinating eyes, nor emotional wounds which he had suffered so many times had broken him enough. So why would he cry now?

He walked over to the bundle of white silk laying on the grass looking at the sky with silent tears at the corner of his eyes. A sight that Sesshoumaru never thought he would see and never wanted to either. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha did not look a him, he just gaze at the sky silently and said, "Why won't you leave me be? I want nothing of my past! I hated it. I have everything I want now. I have a beautiful strong son of whom I am very proud. I am respected. They call me Lord Inuyasha here and they mean it, and I have almost no enemies here." Sesshoumaru looked at him and asked one simple question, "Then why at all cry?"

Inuyasha seemed to still at that question, he got to his feet and withdrew the Tetsusaiga, "Come Aniki, lets fight, as always, that is the only thing that suites us." Sesshoumaru looked at the hurt and pained eyes of his brother and frowned again, "Who is Kiyoshi's father Inuyasha? Why does he have only one scent on him, who is the other parent?" Inuyasha growled and attacked, not answering him but Sesshoumaru could see renewed tears in his eyes. The pain deepened leaving Sesshoumaru confused.

Sesshoumaru blocked and evaded almost all attacks and studied his brother as they fought. The ill placed attacks did not need much to avoid. Yet Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha had no intention of hurting him, or killing him. He was attacking almost clumsily and had little interest in the fight. Sesshoumaru growled, "Tell me Inuyasha! This man you had a son with, where is he? Why is he not raising his son with you?" Inuyasha brought his claws out and dove for Sesshoumaru saying, "For him I was just a fuck toy for one night. And in that one night he managed to turn my life around!"

The taiyoukai looked at somewhat startled and said, "Who was he?" the hanyou looked at him in disbelief and shook his head, bitting his lips to hold back more tears. He launched himself carelessly at Sesshoumaru and started attacking head on without much care for himself. Sesshoumaru was growing more and more frustrated by the lack of answers and useful blows. He growled as he grabbed one of Inuyasha's wrist and said, "Imbecile! Answer your brother Now!" Inuyasha shook his head wildly and snatched his hand away and brought the Tetsusaiga to clash with the Tokojin. Sesshoumaru wanted their father's fang out of Inuyasha's grasp so he could pin Inuyasha and demand some answers.

Using he superior strength he forced the sword out of his brother's hands only to get his skin impaled by his brother's claws. He just shrugged off the wound and said, "Get a hold of your self Inuyasha, you are being far too emotional to win this fight against me." he easily avoided another attack and heard his brother say in a husky voice, "You have no right to come here and shatter my peace! I was just fine until you came along, you fucking bastard!"

Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise. Inuyasha refused to explain anything to him and yet was accusing him of destroying his peace, when it was he who attacked not Sesshoumaru. How could he have known that he would find his brother with a son and abandoned by the son's father? Sesshoumaru was not planning to leave this matter and walk away. Something about this whole situation told him that he was needed here, and he did not waste a year and a half searching for his brother just to turn back. He had come to take Inuyasha back to his home and he was going to do it whether that hanyou liked it or not.

Utilizing all his youkai speed he grabbed the hanyou by the neck and forced his back against a huge tree. "You will stop this idiocy now." he said calmly but his brother continued to struggle. Sesshoumaru gave a warning growl and pressed his whole body against the hanyou's struggling one. Inuyasha stilled immediately, his eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the tingle of pleasure that ran down his spine when his body came in contact with Inuyasha's and asked again, "Who was he?" Inuyasha turned his head away and closed his eyes, being at his mercy Inuyasha did not move nor speak a word. The lack of response once again managed to baffle Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was not struggling, nor was he throwing obscenities at his face. He was still, eyes closed and head turned away as though he was ashamed.

Long pale fingers grasped Inuyasha's chin and forced him to face Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai allowed himself the luxury of running his fingertips along that fine baby soft skin. Watching in some sort of fascination the easy glide of his fingers to against the long column of Inuyasha's throat. The hanyou shuddered at his touch, causing the taiyoukai to drown in confusion. As he watched his fingers trail the alluring skin, he was lost in thought, _'His skin feels so familiar to touch, my fingers are aware of every curve and crevice of my brother's features, how can that be?'_ he leaned in and dug his face into Inuyasha's neck, breathing in his scent, closing his eyes at the feeling it gave. _'His scent... why does it have my mark on it?' _he did not even know why he did it, when he brought his tongue out to taste his brother's honeyed skin. He heard a soft moan and Inuyasha let his head fall back to give him more access. Sesshoumaru found himself unable to resist and ran his tongue along the expanse cherishing the taste, _'Why? Why does his skin call me? Why does Inuyasha submit to me without question? Without struggle?' _

He pressed his body more firmly against the hanyou's and the sense of deja vu hit him from all sides. His eyes burned red for a moment. He dug his fangs into the creamy skin of his neck as though the body in front of him belonged to him. Inuyasha arched in his arms, wrapping his hands around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, "Sess..." came the familiar whisper. His youkai recognized its mate immediately at the taste of his blood, but Sesshoumaru mind was clouded in confusion. He did not even hear his youkai's call for its mate. He lifted his head to look into Inuyasha's eyes, what he saw there cleared all of his confusion.

His wide innocent eyes purified by tears seem to look into his very soul. The molten gold depths held so much love, so much longing and pain that his inner demon roared in anger, it would not have pain in its mate. Cold gold eyes stared helpless and mesmerized by the power his brother's gaze held over him. He soon realized, that love, that longing, that sadness and pain was all for him, all because of him.

Inuyasha loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Midnight Interlude

Chapter Three

Inuyasha stared wide eyed into the cold ones in front of him. Suddenly the gravity of what he had done hit him. He had submitted to Sesshoumaru without even a word of protest, just as he had done that night. This realization brought forth renewed struggling. His body was shaking as he pushed Sesshoumaru away, "Get away from me! Let go you beast!" Sesshoumaru had no intention of doing that, he pressed Inuyasha firmly against the tree and growled dangerously, "Stop it!"

Inuyasha was not about to submit himself to pain and hurt again, he did not want to reopen old wounds that were still healing. "Please... Please let me go... I can't take it.. not again. I gave you my everything that night.. I gave you my heart, my body and soul so easily and you discarded me... it hurt more than it did all those years you rejected me as a hanyou. Please... Sesshoumaru.. leave me be." Taking advantage of Sesshoumaru's momentary confusion he pushed the taiyoukai off him and ran at his top speed away from him.

Sesshoumaru stood there dumbfounded, _'What night? Little brother.. what are you talking about, why do I feel responsible for this hurt you carry, why do I feel responsible for your tears? Why do I not remember us? Something is not right here!'_

Inuyasha ran, his feet taking him somewhere on their own accord. Away from the object of his misery, away from the object of his affections. He soon realized he was running home. Where things were normal, where he had his son he could watch for hours and forget his pain, to a place where he was wanted. He passed through the village in nothing but a blur of white, the scent of his silent tears polluting the fresh air. Everybody looked his way he passed through with concern, and Inuyasha did not want to face their questions even though they would be well meaning. He easily slipped into his house hoping not to draw his all too wise son's attention. He was out of luck, Kiyoshi was sitting with Midori when he looked up at Inuyasha and growled.

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by silvery bangs but their was no mistaking the sadness that lingered in his father's aura and the air around him was heavy with the scent of tears. When the child moved to speak to him, Inuyasha lifted his hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear it, we will discuss this later." he was walking away when Kiyoshi protested, "But.. Father..." Inuyasha stilled and spoke in a dangerously low voice, "Kiyoshi, you speak another word now than I swear I will take out all my frustrations on you." Kiyoshi fell silent and Inuyasha left to his chambers to cool himself.

Inuyasha relaxed into the personal bath that was just outside his chambers enclosed in a private area. He had to calm himself. He was being too emotional, he was giving Sesshoumaru free reign over him and that would not do. He had a son to take care of now, he could just not go off throwing his heart away and putting himself at the mercy of others. He needed to be strong so Kiyoshi could be safe. He could not push away the fact that Sesshoumaru had the right to know of Kiyoshi's parentage, he had the right to know of his own son. A son he could be immensely proud of, unlike Inuyasha whom he despised all his life. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed, _'Aniki... why did you come back? Why? What do you need from me that you haven't already taken?'_

Suddenly Inuyasha's heart stilled, a very, very disturbing thought came to his mind. "Kiyoshi.." his eyes widened in horror, _'No! Not my child! He is the only thing I have in this world, I won't let you take him too!'_ Inuyasha wildly searched his mind for something that would help him escape Sesshoumaru forever. He knew he could not go from one village to other running away from his brother, his mate. He had Kiyoshi now and he has grown. Last time when he ran from his brother, Kiyoshi was still inside his body, growing happily while his father struggled to find him a home where he could be respected and safe. He groaned and sank into the water, his mind full of frantic and frightening thoughts, "I found a kinder of happiness, a ray of hope in my son, is even that not acceptable to you? How much more do you want me to suffer? Why do you hate me so much to put constant unending pain in my life?" Inuyasha murmured to whoever was control his fate.

He submerged fully into the warm water, letting beautiful snow white hair float about him. He tried to close his mind to all thoughts and just relaxing in his moment of peace. He came out for air and settled back again, the memory of that one magical night haunted his mind and he allowed himself to feel what he felt that night. Every kiss, every touch, every whispered word was etched permanently on his mind.

_He walked through the woods wanting some solitude. Even though he hated to be lonely, sometimes he just wished to get away from everybody and think, or relax without having to answer their probing questions on what he was thinking or why he was relaxing and if he was alright. If he would not answer, Kagome would **sit**_ _him until he did answer and that annoyed him. He had the right to get lost in his own thoughts and he had a right to relax, moreover he had the right to keep his thoughts to himself. That was why he was away from camp that night on the pretense of scouting the area of demons. The wise one, Miroku understood his unspoken wish be alone for a moment and let him leave alone. He had said then that he would be back by morning and left before they could protest._

_He did not know how long he walked. Enjoying private time with himself lost in his thoughts, both happy and sad. But all thoughts seemed to have vanished when he came upon his brother. He was just resting on the ground, hands cradling his head, half lidded gold eyes staring endlessly at the moon in its full glory. He had never seen his brother so relaxed, so without a care for the world, but then when did he ever care? He always did what he thought was appropriate. He was about to turn and walk away when his brother's soft yet emotionless voice stopped him, "Inuyasha.. where are you going?" _

_He stilled for a moment and then without turning about he murmured, "I did not know you were here, I did not want to intrude." Sesshoumaru did not move from his place, it seemed he was in no mood to fight. Not wanting to confront his brother now he started to leave when his brother stopped him again, "Sit with me Inuyasha." that was a shock, his brother asking, or commanding him, to sit with him. Uncertain whether his brother was alright he reluctantly walked over him and sat down. _

"_Do you know what tonight is hanyou?" he looked at Sesshoumaru, unsure where he was heading he shook his head stating silently that he had no idea. The taiyoukai seemed to frown at his reply and said, "Tonight is the night you were born and our father was killed, exactly 200 years from this very night." he froze when he heard that. He did not know which day he was born, nobody ever informed him of that. He laid back and looked at the moon too, taking up the same position as Sesshoumaru, "You are fucking lucky you know that?" he said to the youkai, not willing to pass on an opportunity to get close to his brother. "At least you know how he was like, our father, at least you had a father." he laughed mirthlessly, "You are more lucky than you give yourself credit for. The only thing I have of father is his blood running through my veins and his sword. You have memories, you have experience of his care. Keh! I don't even know how his voice was like, how he smiled, if he smiled. I don't even know how he looked like. What I know of him his what I heard from others, do you know what that feels like?" _

_Sesshoumaru turned to him then, one eyebrow raised, "Why would you want to know such trivial things? You know father was a great demon, feared and respected." Inuyasha shrugged, "Does that matter? To me, his son? Do you know how many nights slept under the sky, alone in this unforgiving world wishing that for once I could feel his arms around me, protecting me, shielding me, calming my fears? Do you even know what it feels like? You, who are so perfect, so strong? You who had father for centuries! Your childhood was right, you were trained, groomed, cared and loved. I had nothing of that."_

"_What makes you think you deserve the care given to a pure breed?" Inuyasha laughed then, he could not help it. It always came down to that, all their arguments came down to his tainted blood. "I forgot." he spoke as he stood up and dusted his clothing and ran his finger's through his long shimmering hair saying, "I forget sometimes, forget that I am not wanted here, I forget that I am supposed to hate you, it is so easy to forget."_

_His wrist was caught in a vice like grip and he turned to face his brother, "What?" Sesshoumaru was frowning at him, his eyes looking deep into his, "What do you mean when you say you are supposed to hate me?" Inuyasha turned his gaze away from those searching eyes, cursing himself for reveling such a thing to his perceptive brother. He pulled on his hand, trying to free it from his brother's grip making his brother to tighten his grip painfully. Forcefully he was pulled down and he fell haphazardly on Sesshoumaru, laying sprawled on his chest. Unconsciously he dug his face into the warm chest and breathed in Sesshoumaru's scent, intoxicated by it. One hand wrapped around his waist and other pulled on his hair to bring his head up so Sesshoumaru could look into his eyes._

_He did not know what Sesshoumaru saw but he knew it was of great magnitude for his brother's face seemed to show it's first expression, it was that of amazement. One hand released his hair and came down to caress the skin in his face with a tenderness he always assumed would be beyond Sesshoumaru. Even at that little touch Inuyasha could feel his whole body flame up with forbidden desire. A shiver coursed through him as he felt the glide of those rough fingers over his sensitive skin. Sesshoumaru held his gaze with ease, Inuyasha just could not turn away. Leaving himself open and letting his brother see everything he had kept hidden for so long. _

_Sesshoumaru brought their faces closer, their lips a mere whisper apart and he asked, "Inu... How long have you been in love with me?" his voice was husky and heavy with some untold emotion, was it lust, or care or love, he did not know, he did not care. For that one moment he was getting something he only could dream of. Only one delicate touch, that was all his wanted, he could not hope for more, "Forever aniki... forever." and his lips were seized in a searing kiss._

"That night aniki, that night you shattered my soul, I gave you my everything, I was so wrong in trusting you." Inuyasha sighed and got out of the bath and dressed absentmindedly. His mind clouded with images of that night. At one point he thought that he just had to reach out and Sesshoumaru would be there, loving him as no one before him had done. Shaking his head he walked out of his chambers to see his son sitting with Midori with a troubled look in his face, he was worried about him. Inuyasha sighed and knelt before Kiyoshi, brushing his hair of his forehead he said, "Forgive me little one, I did not mean to snap at you like that, you had every right to question me."

"Father? Was Uncle Sesshoumaru the reason for your sadness?" Inuyasha bowed in his head to hide his eyes and nodded. Kiyoshi frowned, he had known that the youkai was trouble when he saw the way his dad looked at him, but he did not know why. Why would his father's own brother cause him to cry? Unless...

Kiyoshi looked at his father with concerned eyes and asked softly, "Dad... he is the father isn't he?" Inuyasha did not fail to notice that Kiyoshi referred to his other parent as the father, not his father. "Yes Kiyoshi, he is your father." Kiyoshi shook his head and looked at his father sternly, "No dad, he is _the _father you love so much and I hate with passion!" Inuyasha head snapped towards his son, eyes widening in horror. He quickly got to his feet and desperately said, "Iie pup! You do not hate him! Hate is too powerful of an emotion for you to understand, you do not even know him!"

"I have no desire to know such a disgraceful man." he said calmly, waving his hand elegantly through the air, "I have only one father of whom I am immensely proud. He has true pride and honor, he is responsible and caring. I have no need for a father with false pride and dignity. Lord Sesshoumaru is nothing but my father's brother to me. I would be more than happy if he does not show his face to me all my life." Inuyasha's knees started to feel weak, this was just too much to take in. He had not raised his son to hate Sesshoumaru, in fact he had done everything in his power to let Kiyoshi know that his other parent was powerful, honorable and wise.

"Kiyoshi no... how can you speak like that of your own father, I did not raise you like that!" Kiyoshi looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "You think I did not see? You think I do not know? The sadness never leaves your eyes. I hate him because he has so much of your love, he does not deserve it!" He was about to speak something when he was stopped when a familiar aura stood at his door. He turned to look at the with wide eyes, "Kouga!"

Before he knew what was happening he was on the ground holding a bruised cheek. "How dare you!" Kouga growled as he approached the hanyou menacingly, "How dare you lowly half breed! You left them alone and came to settle peacefully in this demon village! While we were searching hell and high heavens for you!" There was a dangerous growl from behind him which made Kouga look over his shoulder at a young, but extremely powerful demon pup. He frowned at him and asked, "Who are you." Inuyasha stood and dusted his clothing, "My son Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi this is Kouga, my former rival." The demon pup relaxed as Kouga tensed.

He moved quickly to grab the front of Inuyasha's haori and growled, "You left without telling anybody! This is your pack loyalty! Kagome was shattered when you did that! She loved you, do you know that? She was ready to give you the jewel so you could become a human and stay with her in her time! You broke her heart by running of like that, just to mate with some demon bitch?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain but Kouga cut him off, "You proved to me that you are no demon, you are just a half breed, I respected you, you were strong and loyal, I did not know I would be so wrong."

"Take your hands off him wolf prince or loose them." Sesshoumaru stood at the there, with his arms crossed, just behind his son who was in a similar stance, both staring with cold eyes at Kouga. Inuyasha looked at the three demons and wondered how this came to be, two people he had not seen in eight years suddenly appeared out of no where just when his life was starting to get a little bit peaceful. What were the chances of that happening? His body went through a wave of weakness, everything was too much to grasp and his knees went weak. He thankfully submitted to the darkness that over took his mind.

Sesshoumaru was quick to react when Inuyasha fell and moved to catch him before he touched the ground. "What impeccable timing koishii." he smirked as he cradled the limp Inuyasha to him and looked at Kiyoshi who was glaring hatefully at him. Then he turned to Kouga, raising an eyebrow, "I suggest you think before you act wolf prince Kouga. You know nothing of the circumstances in which Inuyasha left you." Kouga crossed his arms and said, "I don't need to know anything." He followed Sesshoumaru in when he took Inuyasha to his chambers and gently laid Inuyasha down on the silk laden futon. "Yes you do, first of all Inuyasha would have not survived in that ningen's home being a human. He is a demon, that will always be a part of him. She is not worth such sacrifices if she wishes for him to be anything other than what he is now."

Tucking Inuyasha in he looked at Kiyoshi, "Come here." the demon pup walked up to the taiyoukai calmly and raised an eyebrow in question. Sesshoumaru just looked deep into the golden eyes so similar to his and continued, "And it was pack loyalty that made Inuyasha stay till the end of Naraku, even though he was risking his, as well as Kiyoshi's life." that made Kouga curious as he asked, "Kiyoshi's life?" Sesshoumaru nodded as one clawed finger traced the faint demon markings on his son's face with fascination, "Hai, Kiyoshi's life, he fought Naraku while he was pregnant with Kiyoshi." Kouga gasped and looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "Are you telling me that Inuyasha was a carrier of this pup?"

"Hai, I was unaware of this ability of Inuyasha's, our father must have done something to enable Inuyasha to become a carrier."

"Is that why you left him? Because you thought he could not produce heirs?" his son's question caused both demons to fall silent. His son's frigid eyes glared into his and said, "And now you want him back? Because of me? Is that it?" Sesshoumaru shook his elegant head slightly and said, "I have no recollection of ever mating Inuyasha pup. It is when I see you that I know it happened." Kiyoshi looked at him with serious eyes, but he seemed to believe him. He seemed to know that Sesshoumaru did not lie in matters like this. "Then would you care to explain to me _Father, _why you have no recollection of it while my dad spends day in and day out thinking of you and wasting his life away?"

"I have every intention of finding that out." was Sesshoumaru's only answer. _'I also intend to have you back in my arms koishii, it is where you belong.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Interlude

Chapter Four

Kouga growled as he ran through the vast plains with incredible speed.

_'Damn that Sesshoumaru and his powerful blood! Kiyoshi is nothing like the sweet, beautiful, warm Inuyasha! He is a fucking iceberg!'_

The wolf demon was angry. Very angry. Kouga had gone east for handling an important matter. His councilors had told him that there was a large demon village that was situated between the northern and eastern borders. They suggested that if they negotiated a pact between that village and their tribe then their power and influence would grow. He never thought that the village would have Inuyasha as their prime protector and Lord. If that had not been shocking enough, the hanyou becoming a father had definitely been one!

Initially, he was very happy to see Inuyasha. All thought had left his mind as soon as he caught Inuyasha's scent. The happiness then gave way to anger. He could remember how depressed all of Inuyasha's pack had become when he'd abandoned them. Shippo had cried for days as he lost his fatherly figure. Miroku had lost a dear friend and Sango, another brother, and Kagome . . . poor Kagome had lost her first love. Even Kouga had lost something that day. He had lost a worthy rival, a friend and a role model. However, now that he knew the whole story behind Inuyasha's disappearance, could he blame him? He didn't think so. Kouga couldn't even bring himself to get angry at Inuyasha now

_'Of all the things he suffered in his life, this just takes the cake!' _he thought as he increased his speed. His midnight black hair was flowing behind him from his high pony-tail and a vicious scowl marred his beautiful features. All of his bad mood was attributed to the eight year old smart ass son of Inuyasha. He remembered it in very clear detail and would be something he'd not be forgetting any time soon.

_Kouga was staring in fascination at Kiyoshi. The kid was sitting facing him with a frown between two silken brows. He looked nothing like his former rival, and so much like the lord of the west. He should have at least inherited Inuyasha's cute canine ears. Kouga reached out and ran his dull claws through the pup's hair saying, "You do not look anything like Inuyasha." _

_He got no response from the kid. Kouga's fingers traced the faint crescent moon on his forehead as he said, "But I am certain the Inuyasha in you will come out soon enough."_

_The pup raised one eyebrow and asked, "Are you done?" _

_Red tinged eyelids were low over golden alert eyes as he said, "'cause I don't want to bathe myself two times in one day." _

_Kouga snatched his hand back and growled at the insolent kid. Kiyoshi's expression was blank, not even a flicker in his eyes but Kouga knew he just had to be amused. _

He growled again.

"Sesshoumaru would have been fucking proud of that little runt! He doesn't even realize he's the prince of the west, and he's acting high and mighty."

Not for the first time, he cursed the lord of the west. Inuyasha had been just fine and dandy until the taiyoukai took it upon himself to mate him and discard him, that also with an ass of a son. He reached his destination and slid into a halt in front of the bewildered group.

"Hey guys!" he grinned as the humans came out of their shock. He had left soon after Inuyasha had fallen unconscious so that he could come and inform Inuyasha's pack about his whereabouts. It did not take him that long. The group had camped only an hour away from Inuyasha's village. It is an hour away for him and nearly a three hour journey for humans. He had invited Kagome and the others to visit his territory after one of the elders demanded to see her. They wanted to know what was so special in the ningen girl.

_'Of course, Kagome needs to know how her future home will be like. Elders will also get a chance to meet her then.'_ Kouga grinned at that thought, _'I wonder what Inuyasha would say about me claiming Kagome as my woman now.'_

Therefore they were closer to Inuyasha's territory than they would have been. _'Looks like Inuyasha is having a streak of bad luck. Everybody he tried to hard to avoid suddenly descended upon him. No wonder he fainted!'_ he snickered remembering the horrified look on his face. He would be even more horrified when Kagome would show up.

He couldn't wait to see their reaction when they find out that Inuyasha got pregnant and that also with Sesshoumaru's son. Boy, that would be one sight to behold.

However, he was going to leave the son and Sesshoumaru parts of out of his conversations. They would find that out on their own when they went and met him.

"Kouga, I thought you have gone east for council work?" Miroku asked calmly as he rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness. Kouga wondered how Miroku always managed to stay calm, even after he received a nice slap from Sango. Sango smiled at him but said nothing as she patiently watched Kirara and Shippo train to improve Shippo's skills.

All Kouga could think at that was, '_It's 'bout time, the little runt was becoming too lazy after Inuyasha left._'

Kagome, who had been reading a book on modern medicine before Kouga arrived, smiled at him and asked, "Glad to see you Kouga, how did your work go?" Kouga smiled back at her. She had explained to him once what modern medicine was and he had been impressed. _'She would be a very good mate and also a fantastic healer! I am sure the elders would like her!'_

"Forget about the work! I have some great news!" Kouga exclaimed at them excitedly.

The whole group looked surprised at Kouga new behavior. Curiosity got the better of them as they huddled around him. Waiting in anticipation to know what could get Kouga so excited. Miroku sipped his tea and asked, "So Kouga, what this great news?"

"I know where Inuyasha is!"

xxx

Kiyoshi smiled as he walked through the peaceful woods. His father always worried he would get himself in trouble here. He never listened, _'Why doesn't dad realize that other youkai are absolutely terrified of him? They would never enter his marked territory and much less harm his own son!'_

He wasn't that far away from the village yet he wanted out for a while. Everything was going too fast for him. When he felt so breathless after the sudden turn of events, he could imagine how his father felt. Their peaceful and happy, well almost happy lives, were turning upside down. He was happy with his father and his friends in this village. He never felt anything had been missing from his life until Sesshoumaru came along. Ignorance truly had been bliss.

And now that things had gotten complicated, his main concern was his father. Everything had finally caught up to him, causing him to slip into a terrible fever that refused to leave him. His body was reacting to its mate's proximity.

But who could blame him? He and Sesshoumaru were mates, the beautiful mark on his father's collarbone clearly said so. Mates could not survive without each other for long so it was a wonder his father was still alive and kicking. Yet he knew his father had not been taking much care of himself. All he did was train, mediate and fight to protect the village. His father never smiled without a shadow of sadness lurking about in the darkness of those brilliant eyes. It was not healthy to keep all sadness and pain bottled up inside. No matter how hard Kiyoshi tried, that darkness lingered. However, Kiyoshi was very much aware that he was the only reason his father survived separation from his mate.

_'And now, when the almighty Lord of the west shows up, father falls ill. He should have minded his own business and left . . . instead of causing more pain to father.'_

However, he couldn't deny that a part of him was awed by his other parent. His father had described him to perfect accuracy. Sesshoumaru may not be an ideal father but he was a father to be proud of.

_'Keh! Like I could ever be proud of Him! He did not even remember father! What excuse can he possibly have for that?' _

He dejectedly sat down under an old tree and played with small stones, his mind wandering in different directions. Lord Sesshoumaru was deadly. Kiyoshi was aware of that. He also knew what kind of relationship existed between them before they mated. He had overheard his father describing everything to Midori. It only served to increase his anger towards the taiyoukai.

"Your father does not like you to wander in these woods alone." Kiyoshi turned to see his other _father_ sit beside him, poised and regal even when he sat on the forest floor. Kiyoshi felt a slight smirk form on his lips as he turned his head away.

"He underestimates me." he said calmly, not a least bit intimidated by the taiyoukai.

"You overestimate yourself.." came a chilling reply. Yes, his father had told him that no one could win a verbal battle, or a physical one, for that matter, with the great Lord Sesshoumaru. He wanted so much to get to know his other parent, just to know what it was in him that attracted his dad so much.

Kiyoshi sighed and leaned back, deceptively relaxed and asked, "Ummm.. Lord Sesshoumaru?" From the corner of his eyes he could see his father's eyes falling shut and a sort of sad smile hinting his lips.

"Yes pup?"

Kiyoshi turned fully to his father and asked, "Why did you come here? Your presence here only causes father more pain. You should leave before father awakes."

Sesshoumaru felt a small pang of hurt at Kiyoshi's vehement words. Someone had played with their lives, tampered with his memory. Now his son was paying for it, and Inuyasha paid as well.

_'Inuyasha . . . is this why I felt so hollow and alone after you left my gaze? Is this why I was so compelled to seek you out? Koi, find heart to forgive me . . . please . . .'_

"What an odd twist of fate . . ." he mused with a small smile, gazing at the canopy with half lidded, cold eyes. "I know now how Inuyasha used to feel. It is as if I am in his shoes, wouldn't you say . . . Kiyoshi?"

His son was an eternal source of wonder to him, so wise, so poised, and so very strong. Others did not see it but Sesshoumaru could see it clearly. A measure of kindness that Sesshoumaru never had was in abundance in his son, just like Inuyasha. The fire that burned beneath the ice was just like that which flowed through Inuyasha's veins. The innocence that had forever possessed Inuyasha's golden eyes lingered in Kiyoshi's gaze and would stay there for all eternity. So much like Inuyasha. In all outward appearances, Kiyoshi was Sesshoumaru's son, but deep down, inside his heart, he was Inuyasha's little pup.

Sesshoumaru wanted to remember that night. He wanted to know every detail. How did he come to mark Inuyasha? How did he come to make love to him? He wanted to know. Not remembering such an important occasion of his life pained him. Anger flowed through him. He was certain there was someone else involved in this mess. Such a vital memory would just not slip his mind, especially when it involved a marked mate. His body remembered Inuyasha, his youkai recognized the taste of its mate's blood and the mark, that intricate mark on Inuyasha's collarbone, could only have been made by Sesshoumaru's fangs.

_'When I looked into his eyes, there was so much pain, so much anger. His eyes screamed at me. They were calling me a liar, a traitor. Underneath it all, there was so much love . . . never had anyone held so much love for me. Not from mother or father . . . only him.'_

"I do not remember. Nothing at all of that one night comes to me," he murmured, half to himself.

Kiyoshi again turned away from him and said firmly, "No use trying to convince me lord Sesshoumaru. I shall never forgive nor accept you. It's because of you that my dad is in such a state of weakness. He loves you more than he loves me."

The taiyoukai stilled, shocked at his son's words.

_'How can such a small pup say such a thing?'_

He looked at his son with narrowed eyes and said, "Do not underestimate your father's ability to love, little one. That would be nothing but a grave mistake."

Kiyoshi growled deep in his throat and looked at Sesshoumaru with pained, anger filled eyes, "Stop thinking of me as a child damn you! I know dad raised me with utmost care but do not confuse me for a spoiled whiney kid. He loves you. He's cried for you. The mere sight of you eats at his soul. Is that not enough for you? How much more do you wish to torment him? Why . . ." his son's voice cracked, tears filled the once bold eyes as he asked, "Why . . . why won't you love him as he loves you!"

Sesshoumaru found himself at a loss. He could not help himself. Reaching out, he grasped Kiyoshi's chin and turned his face towards him.

"Kiyoshi . . ."

The pup pulled away from his hold and hastily got to his feet and ran saying, "I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru could not move from his position as his son ran out of sight. He found it difficult to breathe as the full force of those words hit him. Now he knew the true meaning of pain.

xxx

Kiyoshi collapsed on his knees as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"I hate you . . ." he murmured again and again to no one in particular. His tears soaked the ground and salt tinged the air. "You shouldn't have come! Damn you!"

His claws dug into the mud and his body shook with the force of his sobs. A wickedly sharp fang dug in his soft bottom lip as he tried to stop his tears and sobs.

_'I hate you! You should not have come. You should have left us alone. Dad is in pain because of you.'_

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kiyoshi jerked in shock and swiftly got into his fighting stance, growling low as he asked, "Who are you?"

His natural reflexes sharp and smooth. He would have killed them before they could even blink if he had wished, but his father had thought him patience. So he waited for the person to introduce herself.

A group of ningen appeared before him much to his dissatisfaction. He did not have the patience to deal with that cowardly race. In a flash his eyes were clean and cold, his body poised for attack. In a flash he no longer looked like a helpless little boy.

"My name is Sango. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. These are my friends, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo."

Kiyoshi looked at them with assessing eyes for a few silent moments. Judging them with his shrewd gaze. He straightened from his defensive pose and said, "Very well."

Cold eyes stared at the odd group and then settled on the girl named Sango and asked, "Traveling in a youkai infested forest this late in the evening?"

That was truly foolish of this group of humans. He observed each one of them. All of them seemed very powerful, possibly could defeat any low level demon and even some of the high level ones.

"A taijiya, a monk, a kitsune demon and a strange girl with miko powers . . . how very interesting." he murmured in a bored sort of tone. His lazy half lidded eyes did not reveal the sharp alertness. He never let his guard down, even in the company of useless ningen whom he could easily decapitate.

The monk raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What is your name, little one?"

Kiyoshi crossed his arms and said, "My name is Kiyoshi and I am the son of the local demon lord. I can see that you are going to camp in the forest at night?"

Sango smiled and nodded, "Are you lost? You can stay with us for the night and we can drop you off at your village in the morning."

The little demon shook his head, "I know these woods inside out. I also know they are not safe for humans, no matter how powerful they are." He gazed meaningfully at their weapons silently acknowledging their strength. Yet letting them know it would not at all be handy when it came to demons of this forest. "So, I request you come with me. I am sure father won't mind having you stay for the night. That is, if you're comfortable with being in a demon's house." He smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow at the little kitsune who was much older than him.

_'Growing up with humans, I see. A weakling from head to toe. I guess he was pampered all his life. Wouldn't survive a day on his own. Stupid kitsune.'_

"You don't have to worry, though. Father has a soft spot for humans." he said offhandedly. He could see their nervousness and uncertainty and sighed inwardly, _'Bunch of cowards..'_

Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked at each other doubtfully then back at Kiyoshi. Shippo, still being the naïve little kitsune he was eight years ago, said with a suspicious glint in his eyes, "How can we be sure that you are not leading us into a trap?"

"Shippo! That is not the way to speak to someone who is offering help!" Kagome scolded softly.

Kiyoshi looked at the girl with shrilly annoying voice and smiled saying, "I understand your concern, but it is your choice. All I can do is assure you that father or I would not harm you. Our village is a peaceful village. We don't mind giving shelter to weary travelers, be it humans or youkai." He did not want to do this. But he knew his father would disapprove of his actions if he left them alone only to find their bloodied bodies next morning.

There was nothing but sincerity in his tone so the others agreed.

Miroku looked down at him as they started walking in the direction of the village and said, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know." Kiyoshi just nodded, lost in his thoughts. He did not even pay attention to what Miroku said.

_'He looks like Sesshoumaru . . . I wonder why? He was crying but he doesn't look like a kid who would cry about silly things . . . like Shippo does.'_ Miroku smiled as he looked ahead, _'One night at the demon village would not hurt, then we can leave and go meet Inuyasha . . . My friend, we finally caught hold of you.'_

_xxx_

Inuyasha moaned softly as he opened his eyes. His head was hurting and his whole body seemed to ache. Slowly all of the recent events played in his mind, getting him acquainted with his current situation. His eyes again fell shut as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

_'There's no way I can escape this mess now . . .' _

So much had changed in a matter of hours. Everything seemed catch up to him all of a sudden. Unfinished business was now waiting to be finished. He had been wrong. Inuyasha was very well aware that he was wrong, that he should have informed Sesshoumaru of his offspring. His brother had equal rights over Kiyoshi.

_'But I'm afraid . . . I don't want to lose Kiyoshi to Sesshoumaru. He's the only person I have in this world.'_

Inuyasha groaned when his headache increased, slight shivers making their way through his body. He was feeling so cold yet his entire body was covered in sweat. It was coming back . . . his body was reacting to its mate's presence. All these years he trained rigorously and meditated intensely only to survive for his son and now with his mate's presence all of his efforts went to waste. If Sesshoumaru chose to abandon him once again, Inuyasha would surely die. He moaned as pain worked its way through his body. No amount of shifting and moving made the pain leave. A pitiful whimper went past his lips, "Sess . . .Sesshy . . ."

Soft and cool fingers caressed his face, claws barely scratching the surface his smooth cheek. His brother's earthly and masculine scent reached his nose and he smiled sadly, "Sesshoumaru, you're still here?"

His brother chose not to answer. An odd yet acceptable silence fell like a blanket over them. Both males lost in their own thoughts of each other. Inuyasha let himself relax a little, trying to settle his wildly beating heart and his frantic nerves.

A part of him wanted his mate to speak, another part of him dreaded it. So many questions were unanswered, on his part and on Sesshoumaru's. He wanted to know why Sesshoumaru's left him that night, he wanted to know why he mated him, marked him. He was sure Sesshoumaru wanted some answers as well. He was uncertain whether he had the strength to face his cold brother's equally cold interrogation. He knew that his brother would be angry at him, now that he overcame the initial shock of his discovery. He would demand to know why Inuyasha had not informed him of his son. He did not want to face his brother's anger right now.

So it was a surprise when he felt Sesshoumaru sliding underneath the covers with him. He panicked, his eyes snapping open.

"Sesshoumaru . . . what are you doing?"

He again got no answer from his mate, only warm arms surrounding him, only soft lips pressing against his skin, and those whispered words he thought he would never hear from Sesshoumaru. "Forgive me."

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru tuck his head under his chin, cuddling him. At that moment, his mate looked strangely vulnerable, he did not look like the distant, all too powerful youkai lord he usually was. As if on their own accord Inuyasha's hands went into his brother's soft hair and he whispered, "Aniki?"

He could feel Sesshoumaru's arms tighten about him and his lips placing soft kisses on the mating mark on his collarbone.

"Inu . . . I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

Inuyasha froze at that and after a few moments Sesshoumaru shifted so he was above him. Long, silver hair fell about them, making Inuyasha's fingers ache to be buried in them. He looked into his brother's narrowed golden eyes, searching for even a thread of sincerity, something that would indicate that Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. The taiyoukai shifted his weight to one hand while the other hand that had grown back a few years ago came up to Inuyasha's face.

His eyes became half lidded as his mate tenderly caressed the soft skin of his cheeks. Long, pale fingers whispered over his lips causing Inuyasha's eyes to fill with dark longing. He wanted so much to give himself up, to slip into his mate's arms without a care for what would happen after the bond was reforged, what would happen if Sesshoumaru would choose to leave again.

It would have been so easy, unfortunately; Inuyasha never took the easy way out. He lightly pushed at Sesshoumaru. His hard eyes looked straight into the frigid gold above him and he whispered, "I just can't . . . It hurts too much. Ses . . ."

He was silenced by Sesshoumaru's fingers.

"Shhh, otouto . . . only when you are ready . . . only when you want to."

The fingers were replaced by a pair of coaxing lips and Inuyasha's resistance seemed to ebb away. He moaned into the kiss, lifting his body to press against the hard one above him. Lips parted on their own accord as he submitted to his mate, knowing Sesshoumaru would not go beyond this heavenly kiss. His mate's tongue, hot and slick, slipped past his lips to seemingly memorize his taste.

All too soon the kiss ended and the warmth left him. He stared up at his mate's eyes and whimpered at the weakness that started to take over him. He pressed his forehead against his mate's shoulder and fisting his hand in the front of Sesshoumaru's haori, whimpering once again, silently begging for the pain to go away. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair and cooed in his ear, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on his mate's soothing voice and touch. Working to distract himself from the numbing pain that was starting to overtake his over. He did not want to show his weakness to Sesshoumaru. He did not want to be vulnerable to Sesshoumaru. He couldn't help it, his only solace was his mate. Only his mate could offer that level of comfort, which would ease his pain away. He clung onto Sesshoumaru for dear life as the pain started to intensify. He knew it would end soon enough. It was always the worst when it was about to end.

As the waves of pain passed away, Inuyasha's tense body began to relax and he laid back, sighing in relief. Sesshoumaru's brushed his lips against his forehead and got off the bed saying, "Kiyoshi is coming back from the forest." His nose crinkled as the scent of humans reached him, "And with him he has brought some ningen."

_'What are you up to now Kiyoshi?' _Inuyasha thought warily. He was concerned about his son. He did not know how Kiyoshi would handle this situation. He desperately hoped that his son would try to accept Sesshoumaru, for Sesshoumaru's sake and his own. He sighed and got to his feet, leaning on Sesshoumaru for support he walked out to his room to the vast courtyard.

He felt Sesshoumaru go stiff against him and turned to him with questioning eyes. The taiyoukai's gaze was trained on the entrance to the courtyard. Inuyasha frowned in confusion and asked, "What is it Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru did not answer making Inuyasha even more confused as he turned to look at the same direction as his brother.

The moment his son and his companions entered his home, Inuyasha froze, his golden eyes going wide as he whispered, "Kagome . . ."

His friends turned to him and gasped in surprise. Kagome stepped forward, her hand lifting to reach out to him, "Inuyasha . . ."

For a moment, it seemed absolutely unreal to him . . . until she said the words that had cursed his life for almost two years.

"SIT BOY!"


	5. Chapter 5

I am tired of writing disclaimers. I don't own anything damnit!

Midnight Interlude...

Chapter five.

Kiyoshi blinked, his childish yet elegant face graced with confusion. _'Sit boy?' _He looked at the strange girl from head to toe, taking in her awkward clothes that did not cover anything much. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he asked, "Hey miss, are you crazy or something?"

Sesshoumaru raised an amused eyebrow, his lips twitching as he looked at Inuyasha who was desperately trying to control his laughter. He had to admit, his son's question was indeed very amusing. "A very appropriate question Kiyoshi. I have been thinking along the same lines for a long time now," the stoic lord said. Inuyasha beside him burst into laughter.

Kiyoshi looked over at his fathers and said, "You guys know these ningen?" Disgust was very much evident in his voice. "I thought you did not like ningen, father," he asked Sesshoumaru.

Their human guests where quite a sight to behold, their expressions shifting between angry to confused to offended. Kiyoshi was a tough boy to handle but Sesshoumaru had observed that he was a surprisingly disciplined boy. Although he had his bouts of mischief, he followed Inuyasha's commands wordlessly. There was no doubt of Inuyasha's authority in Kiyoshi's mind. Sesshoumaru realized that Inuyasha was indeed an ideal father. He wished that Rin was as easy to control as Kiyoshi but then he knew that only Inuyasha could control the boy. Sesshoumaru doubted he would ever manage such a feat.

Inuyasha winced beside him. The bout of weakness seemed to be returning for now. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel a little guilty for his earlier actions even thought he had no memory of it. He supported Inuyasha with an arm around his waist and discretely kissed his forehead and smiled when Inuyasha seemed to relax a little.

"Kiyoshi, get them settled while I go put Inuyasha to bed." Kiyoshi nodded. Sesshoumaru left before any of them could question him.

Kiyoshi turned to his guests and said, "This way please."

He led them politely to a large room. On the way he asked a maid to get some refreshments for the guests.

Miroku was the first to open his mouth when they all were seated, Kagome was just silently fuming. She refused to talk to the insolent boy. Kiyoshi could feel his lips twitch at that. "So, Kiyoshi . . . how old are you?" The young youkai raised an eyebrow at the question. It was foolishly obvious that the man was trying to beat around the bush. He smirked and said, "I'll be eight in a week's time. Feel free to ask me anything, Houshi-sama. You needn't be cautious around me." They looked at him slightly dumbfounded.

Miroku's face melted into an easy smile as he said, "Well, your tongue is more dangerous than Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. I have every reason to be cautious."

Kagome snorted at Miroku's comment and said, "He's too arrogant for his age. He doesn't know how to treat his elders."

Miroku groaned and so did Sango when they saw Kiyoshi's eyes harden and turn into angry slits. His expression was dangerous as was the frosty smile on his face. It was the same expression Inuyasha had when he was really, very angry. That sharp tongue again responded, making every one in the room freeze in shock, "Well, miss, I would not have been so . . . impolite . . . if you had not said something that was like a slap on the face for a dog demon. As a ningen, you should know you station and as a guest you should have followed basic manners." Kiyoshi shrugged and he looked at the fuming girl.

"You brat! Who do you think you are? This is a personal matter between me and Inuyasha."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at that. _'A personal matter?' _He titled his head to one side and observed the ningen woman with sharp eyes, his bright gold gaze shimmering with intelligence as he bored into her eyes. "Hmm . . . interesting. Am I wrong to assume that you were just friends?" Kagome flushed and Miroku looked at Kiyoshi in wonder.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room silently.

"True, you can say that this ningen had some affections for Inuyasha, though he did not return them," he said as he settled beside his son.

Kiyoshi frowned at that and asked, "That command she said earlier, is that of some significance, father?" Sesshoumaru nodded, somewhat pleased that Kiyoshi had started referring to him as father rather than Lord Sesshoumaru. He ruffled his hair and spared an emotionless glance at the guests. "Yes, Inuyasha was cursed by her with a rosary. Whenever she said that command, he would plunge to the ground." Kiyoshi's eyes widened in wonder as his father continued to speak, "But he was a child. His demon powers had not developed fully as he lost fifty years of growth period. Now he has fully matured. Such petty ningen attempts would not bother him."

Kiyoshi had such an innocent expression of confusion on his face that Sesshoumaru had to resist hard to not to smile. "But father, dad never bowed to anyone. Much less humans. He isn't the lord of the largest demon village in all lands just like that." There was obvious pride in those little golden eyes. He would not for once believe that his dad would allow himself to be controlled by a human. Sesshoumaru looked at their guests calmly before answering, "I should imagine it is so. Your dad was never weak. He just has a soft spot when it comes to humans."

"Hey! Just hold on a minute here! Why is _he _calling Inuyasha 'dad'?" Kagome screeched. And screeched loud enough for Kiyoshi to cover his ears.

Sesshoumaru looked at her blandly and said, "He is Inuyasha's son."

Kagome's eyes twitched as she comprehended the given information, "You mean to say that Inuyasha left us to get hooked with some demon bitch!" OK, now that was a wrong thing to say, judging by the growls that rang throughout the room. Miroku took a step back, and Sango hissed, "Way to go, Kagome. With Inuyasha not here, how do you hope to survive two angry Inu-youkai?"

Kiyoshi caught that conversation and hissed lightly, "What makes you so sure that dad will stop us? He would have probably slapped her to her senses for that comment."

Kagome crossed her arms ad glared defiantly at the two demons. Sango sighed and said, "Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome. Please . . . forgive her. Inuyasha leaving so suddenly rubbed us in the wrong way. We thought he was our friend and he left without even a good bye."

Sesshoumaru looked at his son and then back at the humans and inquired, "What makes you think you are entitled to his friendship? To you, he was more of a guard dog than a friend."

Sesshoumaru's accusation caught them off-guard. Miroku was the first to protest, "That's not true! He was the one who left! He betrayed us! Do you have any idea how much we struggled to collect the rest of the jewel shards?"

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru said calmly, "Your words itself prove you wrong. The first thing Kagome said when she saw her lost love was that command. The first thing you say now is how much trouble you faced, not that you were worried about him, or that you were missing him. As for betraying you, he had only promised that he would kill Naraku, nothing more. He did that and there his responsibility ended."

Kagome banged her fist on the table and exclaimed, "Responsibility ended! Are you crazy? I don't care what you say, Inuyasha should not have left us like that."

Kiyoshi realized that someone had to neutralize the situation. All this yelling would awaken his dad and that would serve to ignite Inuyasha's anger. Which was something Kiyoshi did not want anybody to face. Therefore he stood and silently walked over to Kagome and knelt in front of her.

"I realize that you had strong feelings for him Kagome-san. However, dad has a life outside yours now. As you can see, he is the Lord of this village and my father. He has gotten over his past, and, even though he faces a few enemies every now and then, his life is peaceful. I can see it in his eyes that he respects you and your companions but you are not as important to him now as you once were. Please, I request of you to leave. Dad is already weakened. He does not need you to increase his pain."

The room fell silent. Sesshoumaru marveled at his son. Not for the first time, he found himself extremely proud of the boy. He had realized that exchanging accusations would get them nowhere and was trying to defuse the situation. Not that it worked.

"What would you know?" Kagome hissed through her teeth. "You're just a kid trying to be an adult. You don't know what Inuyasha and I have been through together. You mother stole him from me, that bitch stole him from me!"

As Kiyoshi did not have a mother, he did not get offended by the strange girl's remarks, but he was a little frustrated by this stupid woman who refused to see reason in his statement. There was only so much he could stand before he snapped. "Geez woman, you are a lunatic. Dad was never yours so get over it, there is no use. He made a choice. Are all of you so stupid. Idiocy seems to run through your race."

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene calmly. He could understand his son's irritation with this woman. But her gall surprised even Sesshoumaru, his eyes widened marginally when she raised her hand to slap Kiyoshi.

"I'll cut that arm right off if it lands on my son." Kagome froze in mid sweep. Inuyasha was at the door. His golden eyes were angry and his voice left them in no doubt that he was carry out his declaration. Kiyoshi stood to his feet and calmly went back to sit beside Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha somewhat stumbled forward and sat clumsily beside Sesshoumaru as well, his mate's presence giving him a little more comfort. He straightened as he looked at his former companions icily before his chilling gaze landed on Kagome.

"You are the same senseless bitch you were all those years ago. You never saw anything beyond yourself, did you? How dare you even think that you can touch my child? I have killed everyone who has tried before and I will kill anyone who tries again. So be wise." Kagome gritted her teeth by remained silent. Sesshoumaru was about to speak when Kiyoshi gripped his hand and shook his head. The daiyoukai raised an eyebrow at his son's actions. Kiyoshi leaned forward and whispered in Sesshoumaru ear, "Dad is angry. You won't like it when that anger is turned on you." Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to chuckle at his son's comment.

Inuyasha looked emotionlessly at his friends and said, "I know Kouga was the one who told you. Apparently he didn't go into detail. And as you have brought your asses here, I might as well tell you. Kiyoshi, as you know, is my son. I am the demon lord here because I overthrew the ruthless one the ruled before I came. I outrank Sesshoumaru in these parts because they are not under his territory." Inuyasha smirked when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rise and twitch.

He then directed his gaze back to his friends and said, "I left in haste because I did not want that kind of life for me or my son. I was tired of fighting."

Kagome scoffed at him matching his cold gaze, "So you just run? I didn't know you were capable of that, of being a coward."

Inuyasha shrugged and looked over at Sesshoumaru. His mate did not say anything but he could see he was angry and so was Kiyoshi. "If that is being a coward than so be it. Gods, Kagome, I'm surprised you survived. If Sesshoumaru did not strangle you, Kiyoshi would have."

He leaned his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and said, "I only promised that I would help kill Naraku. That was my only responsibility. The Shikon No Tama was never my responsibility. It was Kikyou's at first before it befell upon you. You came to this time, and you shattered it. Kaede said that only by working together we can get the shards but I was no longer able to so I left. I have a life, you know. You expect me to risk my son's life just to collect some troublesome shards?"

Sango stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. She was a demon slayer and knew best of demons. In her mind, everything had fallen into place. The similarity between Kiyoshi and Sesshoumaru was startling but the bits and pieces of Inuyasha's nature in the boy also pointed Inuyasha as the father. The room had fallen abnormally silent when Inuyasha's challenging glare settled on them. His personality had gotten a lot more stronger.

Then Miroku chose to ask the question that was everybody's mind, "So where is Kiyoshi's mother?"

Inuyasha blinked and then turned to Sesshoumaru amused, "Didn't I say Kiyoshi was my son? He has no mother."

Kagome looked at him and asked, "Is she dead?"

"You gave birth to him didn't you?" Sango asked with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha countered her smile with one of his own and ruffled Kiyoshi's hair saying, "Yes I did."

That declaration stunned Miroku and Kagome. Shippo just jumped onto Inuyasha's lap and murmured, "I cannot believe it! Then Kiyoshi is like my brother!" Inuyasha chuckled when he saw Kiyoshi's eyebrow twitch, _'Yes, like father like son..'_

Kagome finally got her wits together and asked, "Hold on a sec here! How can Inuyasha give birth to Kiyoshi, he's a guy!"

Inuyasha groaned at the declaration and his shoulders sagged, "I am so not up to this. Why do you guys have to descend on me all of a sudden? Leave all questions for later. I am tired." He stood up and was about to leave the room when Kagome stopped him by standing in front of him.

"There is no way you are going anywhere before you answer my questions, you get that, jerk!"

Before anyone could even register what was happening Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin in a bruising grip, making everyone but Kiyoshi gasp in shock. He ignored her whimper of pain as he said, "Listen to me and listen to me good for I am going to say this only once. This is my fucking house and I am the one who gives orders around here. I am not the love sick, insecure puppy I was years ago so you can stop thinking you can intimidate me. When I say we talk in the morning then we talk in the morning. I am not taking any shit from you. Get that straight." He released her chin and shoved her out of the way, saying, "Kiyoshi, it's past your bedtime. Return to your chambers."

Kiyoshi stood up and smirked at the horrified ningen and then turned to Sesshoumaru with a look that clearly said, 'I told you so.' He stood in front of Inuyasha and waited for his dad to kneel. All anger seemed to drain from Inuyasha's body. He smiled softly and knelt in front of Kiyoshi to receive his good night kiss and hug. Kiyoshi leaned into Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Shh dad, I love it when you get angry at others."

Earlier mood forgotten, Inuyasha chuckled and walked towards his own chambers, giving orders to the servants to show their guests to guests chambers when they were ready to rest for the night.

There was tense silence in the room which Inuyasha and Kiyoshi just left. Kagome was rubbing her sore chin, barely managing to hold back tears. Sango looked like she was trapped. On one hand, she thought Inuyasha was too harsh while the other she thought Kagome had it coming. Miroku seemed to be in a similar position.

"What has he become? He was never like this . . ." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and looked at her. "He has become a father. He has become a man. A demon. A man who is living his own life. Whatever he has achieved, he has done it on his own. His honor and pride is only second to his son, and if you offend him he is bound to show you your place, ningen."

Large tear-stained brown eyes looked at him. "You turned him into this monster, didn't you!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh, _'This woman is relentless!' _

He countered her gaze evenly and said, "I, too, have not seen him in eight years. I did not know of his whereabouts. He hid himself well this time."

"If he would have been with me . . . he would not have been so ruthless. With me . . ." Kagome was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Stupid girl." Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the servant that had just arrived, "Lord Inuyasha has not dined yet so have something light sent to his chambers. I am with him. Get some servant to escort these imbeciles to their guest chambers." The servant bowed as Sesshoumaru left the room, saying, "Inuyasha is my mate . . . you hurt him in anyway, I will kill you."

Sango finally understood the connection here and smiled. She looked at Miroku's stunned expression and said, "I think I know what is going on here."

Kagome swiftly turned to her and said, "Than please explain Sango! I can't understand anything."

Sango smiled as she caressed Kirara behind her ears and said, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the last of the Inu-youkai clan. Not a single one is left besides them."

Her expression turned thoughtful as she said, "Inuyasha was the clan's last born. Even though his blood is tainted with that of a human, he is an inuyoukai pure-bred. No other demon blood taints him. That means if he were to mate with an inuyoukai, his children will be pure-breds. Human blood will thin as generations pass. I believe that Inuyasha's parents saw the end of the clan as Inuyasha was a male."

Miroku processed the information with a small frown, murmuring, "It still doesn't explain things, Sango."

Sango giggled in excitement and said, "Have patience and listen or you won't understand. Inuyasha's father was a very powerful demon so it is not surprising that Inuyasha was able to bare a child. It is a very complicated ritual. The only way that males can bare children is when they are that powerful, in will and physical strength. Inuyasha's will cannot be rivaled, not even by Sesshoumaru. And his strength is immense. So he was able to follow through the stages of pregnancy even though he was not emotionally equipped to handle it as females are."

Sango looked at her companions to see if they were paying attention, only to find their rapt interest. "However, Inu no Taishou could not possibly know that it was dangerous to perform the ceremony. You see, if he had to enable Inuyasha to get pregnant, he had to mate his son with a male on the day of his birth. All it required was a small amount of the mate's blood. He might have taken blood from Sesshoumaru. The blood has to go directly into the Inuyasha's blood stream. I am guessing he punctured the poor little boy's skin and let the whole amount of blood dissolve into the stream. As his body then had hardly matured it was easy for it to accommodate the transformation. Over the years, his body developed as females develop naturally. Outwardly male, capable of baring and seeding young."

Miroku looked very pensive with the information and said, "His father forced a blood bond without consent? For demons, that's very dangerous."

Kagome, to her credit, had listened without a word, but she asked, "You mean it was a conspiracy to force Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to mate?"

Sango shook her head and said, "That's just it, you cannot force two demons to mate. Demons, unlike humans, mate not for power, not for lust, only for love. That is where Inuyasha's father took a great risk. He had no idea whether his sons would even like each other, much less love. Blood bonds cause no pull, or attraction. It only links one's life to another. However, it also means that Inuyasha cannot mate anyone else. It is risky, risky enough to cause Inuyasha's death. But they mated, and the result was Kiyoshi and he is perfect. They will have many more, if only Inuyasha chooses to allow it."

Kagome looked at Sango in the eye and asked, "I never had a chance, did I?"

"No, sweetheart. Neither you nor Kikyou ever did," was Sango's reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight Interlude...

"Fuujin no mai!" a small voice exclaimed. A little girl with gleaming icy blue hair and silver eyes glared at the wooden targets as though it was their fault that her attacks were ineffective. A small pout formed on her face as she crossed her arms. A small chuckle sounded from behind her as she turned to look at a demure looking woman. She had beautiful ebony black hair flowing about her face and delightful ruby eyes glittering with amusement The woman stood up and walked towards her. Taking a fan from her kimono's sleeve she opened it and whispered softly, "Fuujin no mai."

In an instant the wooden blocks were sliced into perfect pieces. The little girl beamed with pride as she looked up at her mother and said, "When can I learn to do this properly mother?" The lady chuckled and said, "Soon enough sweetheart. You are too young for this." The girl glared at her mother and said, "I am not too young! I have almost five!"

"You know she is right Kagura, my love. She is after all daddy's big girl." A regal looking demon with the same icy blue hair and silver eyes as his daughter walked elegantly towards them and bent to place a soft kiss on his mate's lips saying, "And how are you this evening my lovely one?" receiving a nod from his mate, he ruffled his daughter's hair slightly and said, "Your mother is training you hard isn't she Kumiko?" Smiling gently he turned back to his mate and said, "Onii-sama wants to speak with us Kagura. And you little one are due your beauty sleep." The girl nodded and left running on her little feet to her chambers.

Kagura turned to her mate and raised an eyebrow, "What is this about Yukio?" the second lord of the eastern lands shrugged having no answer to her question. Kagura followed him through the elaborate hallways, paintings of predecessors adorned the walls proudly. Smiling slightly to herself at the palace which she called home for the past six years she walked alongside her husband.

After Inuyasha had defeated Naraku, she had her first taste of freedom. She would be forever grateful to that man even if he had disappeared into thin air after that particular fight. She never did get a chance to thank him. Shaking her head to dispel past memories she wondered what made her remember Inuyasha now. Yukio opened the door and let Kagura go in first.

Sitting in front of a small pool of dark mysterious water was the lord of the east, Ronin. She knew that pool, it was somewhat like Kanna's mirror. She bowed to the Lord of the East with a small friendly smile on her lips she asked, "You wanted me for something Ronin-sama?" The smile was returned with a small smirk and then the Lord's expression slipped back into his normal bland expression.

He was a renowned personality in the youkai world. He was fierce in battle and gentle otherwise even though he may not show it. The responsibility of the eastern lands was left on his shoulders at a young age yet he had all the qualities needed to be a youkai lord. He power was second to none, not even Sesshoumaru.

However, he was known to be very possessive. If he desired something, he would go to the ends of earth to have it. And for now he had his eyes set on a particular hanyou.

Ronin observed as his younger brother and his mate sat down. He gestured elegantly towards the pool full of water and said, "I believe you recognize this person Kagura." subtle waves formed on the water surface and an image began to form. Flowing silver hair was bound into a single loose braid. The man was sitting under the moonlight making his pale skin stand out even more, glimmering golden eyes were focused on the sword in hand.

In slow graceful movements the man wiped the blade with a fine silken cloth with a look of meditative concentration on his face. Soft white sleeping robes adorned his body. The image was of Inuyasha in all his regal beauty.

Kagura gasped at the sight of the brat she remembered from eight years ago. The man in front of her was no scruffy half breed. He truly looked like a demon lord, the son of Inu-no-taishou. She looked at Ronin and asked, "That's Inuyasha! How did you manage to find him?"

Ronin smirked and said, "Find him? Not difficult at all considering he is the demon lord of the most powerful youkai village that resides near our borders." He was amused at the shock coloring her features, but amusement quickly turned into curiosity when he saw a fond smile on the woman's lips. "I don't know why I am surprised. He was powerful after all." Ronin nodded in agreement and said, "You know Kagura, this Inuyasha is very popular amongst the Lord. Ever since he has taken over the demon village. He power is unprecedented and his beauty.." he gestured at the image, "As you can very well see. We all want Inuyasha."

Kagura blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Want Inuyasha? Why?" suddenly her eyes widened. "You are not planning to harm him are you?" Ronin shook his head and said, "Believe me Kagura I have no intention of that." he looked back that the image of Inuyasha and said, "He is a very intriguing person Kagura. I would like him by my side."

His younger brother smirked and said, "Aniki, I thought you did not enjoy the prospect of mating." the elder frowned at his comment and said, "I had no need or desire to mate as you already picked a powerful woman for your mate Yukio." He looked back the the image in the water that was now staring silently at the star studded sky and said, "However, my mind seems to change when I gaze upon this face."

Kagura passed a worried look to her husband and said, "But Ronin, as far as I know Inuyasha was in love with his companion Kagome. The incarnate of the priestess Kikyou." Yukio's face twisted into a scowl of distaste as he said, "No Kagura, Inuyasha-sama is not in love with that _ningen._ He is a very proud and dignified noble. Although he has a soft spot for humans he would not lower himself to ally himself with one, despite his past history." At Kagura's questioning gaze Yukio sighed and said, "He has changed a lot since you have seen him my love."

Ronin nodded in agreement. He stood up and picked a scroll him his desk, opening it he said, "According to what I have been informed, Inuyasha has a son named Kiyoshi, approximately eight years old. He himself gave birth to the boy."

Yukio whistled, impressed, "That says a lot about his power. Not to mention with an eight year old Inu-youkai as his son he might be nearly invincible in battle if any lord chose to attack." Ronin nodded in agreement and smirked at Kagura's bewildered expression, "You lost me here. Last I checked Inuyasha was a male. Although Naraku did say once something about Inuyasha being a very useful mate, I am sure he never meant it along these line." Her mate smiled at her and said, "Don't be so sure my love. Naraku, even though he was a bastard, was a very knowledgeable man. Kiyoshi is the living proof of Inuyasha-sama's ability to carry children."

Kagura nodded and asked, "Then what is so special about Kiyoshi that will make him so useful in battle? Moreover, why would anyone attack a demon village? Even Naraku was not foolish enough to try an attack the village." Yukio nodded and said, "True. However, Inuyasha-sama being a hanyou was considered weak and many did not think that the demons of the village would willing follow a hanyou. But surprisingly, their loyalty towards Inuyasha-sama is rock solid. People would give an arm and leg to prevent him from harm."

Ronin agreed saying, "Yes, the loyalty he inspires puts our solder ranks to shame. Many fools tried and were killed, personally by Inuyasha." Smiling a little he continued, "From what I am informed, Kiyoshi fights very well. Not on par with his father, but well enough."

"He is too young to fight on field. Inuyasha would not allow his own son in battle." Kagura said. No matter how much Inuyasha had changed, his protectiveness would not change.

Ronin nodded, "You are right for that matter. Inuyasha is fiercely protective of his son. But he does not underestimate him. Inu-youkai are not called the elite youkai for nothing. They are born to reign supreme. Above all other youkai. Many Lords were jealous and were happy when they found out the Inu-no-taishou has only two sons and one was a hanyou. Now it seems the line would continue."

Yukio smirked and said almost proudly, "We are close relative to the Inu-youkai clan, their bloodline is similar to ours." but his brother interrupted saying, "But we are not even close to their abilities. The reason I say that Kiyoshi is useful in battle is because the Inu-youkai's body functions on an entirely different level. They are able to transform in their true forms, which very few can. Moreover, they are made to survive. Unlike us most Inu-youkai pups will grow extremely fast for first twenty years and then their growth process nearly stops. They live longer and never age."

Yukio took charge then and Kagura smile at the excitement both men were displaying while telling her this. Although this was much more information Naraku ever had.

"Inuyasha-sama has been training his son. So much so that his son can hold his own against demons up to the level of wolves." Yukio said. Kagura was stunned. Inuyasha had changed so much. She just ached to go and pay him a visit, to get rid of old ill feelings.

The young Lord ran his fingers through his hair, and unconsciously growled when the image shifted to reveal Sesshoumaru. "And that brother of his does not deserve to have Inuyasha is his mate." Schooling his expression he turned to Kagura and said, "You see Kagura. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a son together, that means they share a blood bond. I am seeking to break that bond."

It took a few minutes for her to take the full information in. _'Sesshoumaru mated Inuyasha? Kiyoshi is their son! Is Sesshoumaru even capable to caring for a family?'_ She turned to look at her mate and then back at the Lord and said, "Sesshoumaru despises Inuyasha. Why would he mate him? And why do you want you break the bond?"

Yukio looked at his brother seriously. Ronin was very powerful even though he was barely 300 years old. He was almost at par with Sesshoumaru, the strongest of all Lords. It was understandable if he respected Inuyasha. After all the other lord was a hanyou and very young to possess such an important position.

However, wanting to break a blood bond between mates was something else all together. His brother would never interfere in such matters. Unless he found a way to break the bond.

He looked at Ronin and asked, "Is it even possible for you to mate Inuyasha after breaking that blood bond?" Ronin smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, it is. Inuyasha was alone, he raised the boy alone. Sesshoumaru had all but forgotten that night when they mated. The bond for now is very weak, at the point of breaking. And now he is back, possibly realizes that his son would be a good heir. The kid is strong and wields Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." Kagura frowned, "If that boy wields the fang than what does Inuyasha use?"

Yukio smirked and said, "I can answer that for you. Inuyasha gave his flashy sword to Kiyoshi because that boy practically cried on his father's feet. Now Shinken. The divine sword made from his own fang, leaves Tetsusaiga for the dead you know." Kagura looked at her mate in utter disbelief, "You mean to say, a sword that is more powerful that Tetsusaiga!"

"Yes, but Inuyasha cannot fully control its power yet. The sword is yet to show full of its abilities. That though does not stop Inuyasha from being a formidable opponent." Ronin said softly.

There was a moment of silence when Ronin finally spoke of his intention, "Kagura, I want you and Kumiko to go and visit Inuyasha. I have a feeling you might want to. When you return I want to know how is his relationship with Sesshoumaru." At the point Yukio frowned, "She was their enemy, I do not want her or my child to get hurt aniki. Is it wise to send her?"

Ronin smiled and said, "Inuyasha will not harm the child nor will he harm Kagura. It seems that he knows Kagura was not really an enemy. The only trouble she is likely to face will come from either Sesshoumaru or from his human companions that have forced themselves up on him once again. Which no doubt Inuyasha will neutralize. Moreover, Kiyoshi will be a very good influence on Kumiko."

Kagura looked at her mate and said, "I actually don't mind. Kumiko will positively love Inuyasha and his cute ears. And I do have to thank him. I would really like to meet him Yukio." her mate sighed and nodded.

Ronin smirked, _'You will soon be mine Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, they were alert and sharp. Not the eyes of a person who had just woken up from a very deep sleep. A knowing smile lit his lips as he thought, _'The air is different tonight.'_

He stood up and walked out of his room. With silent footsteps he walked along the corridors but stopped in front of his son's room. Cautiously sliding open the shoji door he peeked at the sleeping boy. White hairs were sprawled across the pillow and soft breathing sounds emitted from the small figure buried in rich silk sheets. A smile tugged at his lips and he slid the door shut and walked with silent footsteps to the courtyard.

Night time was the best time for him. It was so quite and peaceful, no one was awake to bother him. Even though he loved his son, the boy could be a handful. It was not only that, but the latest invasion of guests in his house was giving him headaches. The familiar pain he felt during the first years of his separation from Sesshoumaru was coming back to him with full force. Sighing he sat down and looked up at the sky, _'I have to meditate and them some training up until dawn. May be I'll be lucky enough to catch some sleep before Kiyoshi wakes up for his training.'_

He nodded to himself before closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. The sharp pains that had assaulted his body and were being ignored came into his focus now. His fist clenched and released as spasm passed through him and he growled unconsciously. _'I would not be able to relax enough to meditate in this condition. Guess its just training then.' _Standing he walked into the dojo and picked up his sword smiling slightly at the familiar sight of its gleaming blade.

Letting his eyes roam all over the dojo he smirked and started. His braid moved heavily on his back as he practiced with his sword. His movements swift and gentle as he silently moved his sword in a deadly arc. Nothing was heard except the soft sounds of the the sword cutting through the air. He closed his eyes and let himself dissolve into the rhythm. Peace surrounded him even though he was practicing a deadly dance of violence.

It lost his sense of awareness, it was as though he was hypnotized by the the gentle sounds of his sword slicing nothingness. His bodies movements became instinctive.

A gust of wind brought him back to his senses. He had barely opened his eyes when he was slammed against the wall. Inuyasha let out a startled gasp and winced when his head connected harshly against the wall. He first opened one eye and the other and let out another gasp when he saw ferocious crimson eyes boring into his very soul.

"Sesshoumaru!" The older demon did not even acknowledge Inuyasha's yell. He growled softly at his mate baring his fangs. Blood started to drip down his temple and Inuyasha squirmed to get away from Sesshoumaru's grasp. His mate's growl intensified in warning as he increased the pressure on Inuyasha's wrist, holding him still. Inuyasha's slightly panicked gaze landed on him and he soothed, "Sesshoumaru... I not going anywhere, release me. Onegai koishii..."

The demon still did not move, Inuyasha's pleas did not seem to move him a bit. Suddenly realization dawned on Inuyasha. _'The demon senses the breaking of our bond and wants to reinforce it. What should I do? This is not good.' _

"Sesshoumaru, release me..." he soon came to realize that this is not going to work. He closed his eyes to think, to focus anywhere but those eyes. It was a mistake.

He let out a loud yelp as Sesshoumaru's elongated fangs dug deep into the fading mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He arched his back and cried out when they sunk deeper and drew blood. It hurt, it hurt too damn much and Sesshoumaru was not withdrawing his fangs. Inuyasha whimpered slightly and closed his eyes tight. He had to find a way to calm Sesshoumaru.

The demon released one of his wrist to grasp the back of his head and tilted his head to the side, making the fangs sink deeper, commanding him into submission. Inuyasha's quickly ran his claws through Sesshoumaru's hair and soothed, "Release me Sesshy, you are causing me pain." He cooed soft in his ear and brushed his lips against the broadened lines on his mate's cheek. He continued to soothe the demon for how long he did not know. Embracing him when both his hands were released he whispered, "Shhh... I am not going anywhere, release me."

Sesshoumaru's grip on Inuyasha tightened as he growled, nevertheless, he stopped. Lifted his face from Inuyasha's neck he growled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha flinched when he saw red there. It was not over yet, Sesshoumaru was still not in control of his demonic nature. Reluctantly he raised his hands and caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek. His mate purred as his crimson eyes became half lidded. Inuyasha still did not have reason to relax, he was treading on eggshells here and he knew it.

"My mate, my love.. the bond will not break. Please, there is no threat, all we need is time." Inuyasha pleaded softly. There was no other way for him to stop Sesshoumaru then to make him realize that he was still his. Those half lidded eyes were graced with a dangerous glint. Inuyasha shuddered as he comprehended the whole situation. The demon in Sesshoumaru would not relent just by words. He needed proof, something concrete to know that his mate would not be taken away from him.

Lovingly, Inuyasha traced Sesshoumaru's features. Although his face did not show it, his mind was clouded with uncertainty. His hands were shaking when his fingers traced Sesshoumaru's lips. He knew he should not be afraid of his own mate, but he knew that Sesshoumaru in the grasp of his demon nature was more possessive and aggressive than normal. The painfully throbbing wound on his neck was the proof of that.

Inuyasha licked his suddenly dry lips and wondered, _'Why now? Why is Sesshoumaru loosing control now? When I am weak and vulnerable to him.'_

He looked back into his mate's eyes and close his own. Leaning forward he placed his lips on Sesshoumaru. The response was instantaneous, he was soon crushed in Sesshoumaru embrace with the older demon kissing him passionately. He melted into his arms easily, and did not see the triumph that flashed through the crimson gaze before it slowly started turning golden.

The lines on Sesshoumaru cheeks started to thin and slowly Sesshoumaru started to realize just what he was doing. Closing his eyes he relaxed his hold and the kiss went from demanding and passionate to soft and lingering.

Cradling his Inuyasha's head the demon lord gently bit on Inuyasha's lower lip asking Inuyasha to comply. The hanyou's eyes fluttered as he moaned and parted his lips for Sesshoumaru. The demon lord smirked, _'I have you now koishii.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Midnight Interlude...

Chapter 7

It would break eventually. He knew. It would surely break, the fragile bond between mates. His betrayal had been enormous. The natural laws the demons followed would not let the bond to form again if it breaks fully.

Could one blame him for prolonging it so that he could spend what little time he had to have his mate in his arms? He never felt such loss before. His heart ached at the very thought of loosing Inuyasha forever. The prospect of not having his little brother in his life sounding daunting to him.

He knew he couldn't force the bond to reconstruct, Inuyasha needed to give him his full trust. Inuyasha needed to trust him with his mind, body and soul. His arms tightened around his mate possessively as he brought his head down to nuzzled the beautiful hanyou's neck. The scent had flooded his nostrils drugged him.

For years his demonic blood had burned within he confines of is body. His soul calling out to something he had no knowledge of. Eight years of Inuyasha's disappearance, his body ached almost everyday, his demon side clawed at him. He never understood why he was so restless, his control slipped day by day. It was only about two years ago that he realized that his restlessness started with Inuyasha's disappearance.

When he set out to find Inuyasha he didn't expect to get what he got. A son and a mate.

When he set out on his search for his brother he never expected to end up like this, with a beautiful mate in his arms and a strong son sleeping just next door. Everything became so clear, the years of ache, the way his breath caught at the sight of Inuyasha after eight long years.

Tonight his demon side had set out to claim what was his. But he couldn't do it. The feeling of Inuyasha's body pressed against his was exquisite. The feeling of those supple lips parting underneath his sent triumph shooting through his veins. The scent of desire was heavy in the air as he, between short lingering kisses managed to bring his mate to his room, on his bed.

That was all he could do, he went no further. The sensual arch of Inuyasha's body when he ground their arousals against one another almost made him loose his sanity. He held back, ignoring the lustful growling at the back of his head. Inuyasha's slender fingers dug into his hair, holding his head in place as he dropped open mouthed kisses on the pale scented flesh of his mate's neck.

Desire was flooding through his veins as he lifted his head to gaze into those wonderful eyes. The glittering gems were half-lidded yet they conveyed a myriad of emotions, there was fear, anticipation and most of all there was love. The gaze nearly ripped his heart in two, he felt guilty for a crime he didn't commit. He lowered his lips to run along one smooth cheek as he murmured, "My beautiful mate... forgive me."

Inuyasha looked up at him in confusion. One elegant brow raising in question. He was just so simply, so elegantly beautiful. Golden eyes that were so impossibly large and innocent for a person who had suffered so much in his life. Smooth cheeks were flushed in a slight hue of pink, contrasting the pale silver hair that whispered against the silken skin. In his selfishness he could destroy this exquisite creature he cradled in his arms, the thought of hurting Inuyasha scared him like no other.

Which is why he held back.

"I don't know how I lost control." He kept his head on Inuyasha's chest and sighed, "I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll try to keep myself away from you." He was about to get up when Inuyasha's fingers wrapped around his wrist. Gentle fingers caressed his cheek as Inuyasha placed a reassuring kiss on his forehead. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate in confusion but Inuyasha said nothing. Slender arms wrapped around him in an embrace.

Despite his confusion, the daiyoukai sighed when his mate stroked his hair. His head rested on Inuyasha's shoulders and he stared at the hanyou as the other's gaze was fixed on the ceiling.

"I love you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said simply, as though it was the easiest thing to say. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen slightly at the confession but Inuyasha paid no attention to him. "Despite everything in the past. I loved you when you drove your hand through my stomach just as I loved you that night when we mated." There was nothing but sincerity in those plainly spoken words. The strength of conviction supported Inuyasha's claim as he gazed, shocked, at his brother's firm countenance.

Inuyasha let out a tired sigh and said, "I will not let the bond break Aniki, I have no desire to do so." He shifted slightly and sought comfort in Sesshoumaru's arms. Digging his face into the elder youkai's chest he whispered, "But we have our son to consider first." Strong pulled wrapped around him as Sesshoumaru moved to lay on his back. "What about our pup Inu?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "You are his father Aniki. Despite all appearances, he needs both of us in his life. You have missed his birth, you missed a vital stage of his life, a stage when father and son bond. He is your blood, take time to understand him, let him understand you."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile play at his lips and he whispered in one furry ear, "Whatever you say my lovely one."

He chuckled as Inuyasha growled at him and yelled, "Hey! Stop treating me like a woman!"

Inuyasha ducked gracefully, using his arms as brace he flipped right over the gigantic blade of Tetsusaiga and landed just behind his opponent. With a solid hit at the back of his opponent's head and flipped over him and kicked the sword right out of his hands. Sweeping low Inuyasha brought out his leg and tripped him and then elegantly spun and landed on his opponent's stomach, claws ready to slit his throat.

The hanyou grunted in disapproval and stood up. Dusting his rich silk clothing he spared his fallen opponent a glance and growled, "That won't do. Pay attention whelp." Kiyoshi quickly snapped back to reality and forced his dizziness away. "Gomen." he whispered, trying his best to stand still on his feet. He was used to it now, the intensity of his father's training. He brought a shaky hand to his head and brushed a few strands of hair off his eyes. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he looked back at his father.

Every time he perfected a new move or made one of his own, he deluded himself into believing he could defeat anyone. The Tetsusaiga's power was legendary and when he was able to transform the rusty blade into a sword, he thought he could defeat his father in a spar just once.

And every time his father slammed his face into dirt with embarrassing ease. He flinched when the full force of his father's glare settled on him. "Alright pup. You managed to hold on for a minute against me. However, a minute means nothing. Don't let a new move go to your head."

His father's hand went to the hilt of Shinken. His eyes widened as the majestic blade was drawn. Pulsing with power. Kiyoshi took an unconscious step back at the sight of the glowing white blade. He had seen it several times before and it still managed to startle him with its beauty and raw power. The blade was slender, not fang-shaped like his Tetsusaiga. It was gleaming white and long. Along the length of the blade Inuyasha's name was engraved in elegant kanji. Although the blade looked fragile, Kiyoshi knew better.

He gulped when his father brought the sword before him and crouched down low, gazing at him through his silvery bangs. He could tell that he was going to end up bloody and bruised after this sparing match, however there was no denying the adrenalin rushing through his veins. His youkai blood burned under his skin to feel the thrill of battle and there was no better opponent then his very own father.

"Well now Kiyoshi, give me your best. You have to last three minutes, if I defeat you before that be ready to bare the consequences." Inuyasha said softly, but there was no mistaking the dangerous undertone in his father's voice. A shudder coursed through him. He bowed to his father and picked his grandfather's fang of the ground. It immediately transformed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's friends. He also saw his other father.

A sigh escaped his lips. _'This is getting confusing. I really should find a way to refer to them differently. I cannot call dad mother. He'll kill me. How about big father and little father?'_ Kiyoshi snickered, the snicker turned into a full blown chuckle.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his laughing son and asked, "Kiyoshi, what is going through that naughty head of yours?" Kiyoshi chuckled and said, "Well, I was thinking that I cannot call both of you 'father', so I decided I'll call you 'little dad' and him 'big dad'."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly and spared a glance at an amused Sesshoumaru. Although the youkai lord's expression did not change, he could see amusement in his eyes. Smiling at his son he said, "Why not call me father and call Sesshoumaru Otousan?"

Kiyoshi's eyes lit up causing Inuyasha's smile to widen. "Great idea father! Now I won't be confused anymore."

Inuyasha shook his head slightly at his son's antics and said, "Come on little one. I have to go for a patrol after this."

Kiyoshi nodded and settled into his preferred fighting stance. Like always he was the first to attack. He swung the fang at his father who easily dodged and like before appeared behind him. Not the one to be caught twice by the same trick he quickly brought the Tetsusaiga to block the Shinken. The fang trembled under the power of the other sword. The tremble shook his whole body and he fought to have a grip on the enormous sword. He pouted unconsciously and said, "I'll never win against Shinken, your sword is stronger then mine."

"Keh! That means nothing brat! Tetsusaiga is much superior to your otousan's Tokojin, yet he managed to defeat me many times." Inuyasha said, annoyed at his son's ignorance. "The sword is a weapon, a mere tool. How you wield it matters. With no skill, the sword has no power. In equally skilled hands, Shinken may overpower Tetsusaiga. However, with superior skill Tetsusaiga can defeat Shinken."

His son tilted his head to the side. The trembling of Tetsusaiga subsided, yet Kiyoshi's attention was on him. The hanyou and his son were oblivious to their audience as Inuyasha said, "Think, analyze my movements. Our eyes are sharp, things give an opponent away. Tensing of facial muscles, tightening of grip on the sword hilt, a hitch in breathing. Utilize all your senses and try to pinpoint such things." Kiyoshi nodded seriously. He settled again into a battle stance. His ears stood in attention, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Seeing that his son was prepared, Inuyasha disappeared from view. He was a mere blur that attacked Kiyoshi from different side in a split second. Using his sharp ears the young youkai was able to counter some of his father's attacks. Other attacks got past his guard and hit.

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared to his earlier position and nodded, "Good work. For your first time, you did very well." Kiyoshi hissed and fell onto one knee, blood tainting his white clothes. Even through his obvious pain, he gave a beaming smile at his father when he saw the proud glint in his eyes.

Inuyasha smirked at his son and picked him up. Digging his nose into his son's hair he said, "Lets patch up your wounds then you can rest till evening and contemplate on your fight. Alright?" Kiyoshi nodded, smiling bright as he rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

While Inuyasha was in Kiyoshi's room tending to his wounds. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's friends were outside.

Kagome, Shippo and Miroku had gone pale when they saw the brutality with which Inuyasha trained his son. Which sane father would hurt his son in an effort to train? Wide eyed, Kagome stared at the small drops of blood that were on the floor of the dojo. Clutching Shippo to her chest she whispered, "What's wrong with him! How can he hurt a child like that?"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "There was no way Kiyoshi would have been able to handle Inuyasha when he is doing his best to defeat the boy."

Sesshoumaru did not pay any heed to the humans. His concentration was on the battle that had played out in front of him. Never had he felt such a feeling of pride course through him. Inuyasha had done a total of twenty eight strikes with his sword at tremendous speed. Out of that Kiyoshi had blocked eleven and dodged three. He was able to avoid half of Inuyasha's attacks, at his age such a feet was impressive. Sesshoumaru was certain that neither he nor Inuyasha would have managed such efficiency at such a young age.

Even though Inuyasha had held back a lot on speed and strength, he had utilized enough of his force to overwhelm Kiyoshi. Sesshoumaru felt a smirk crawl onto his lips, his father would have been immensely proud if he met his grandson.

"He has turned into a monster." The strong whisper caught Sesshoumaru's attention and he turned to look at Kagome who had spoken. "You know nothing of Youkai upbringing, do not try to judge our ways by your ningen standards." Kagome glared at him with fierce brown eyes and said, "Do youkai standards say that you should mate your own brother and make your son bleed for the sake of training? People here are right, youkai are evil creatures that pollute this earth."

Cold golden eyes gazed at her, his face void of all emotions. "Tell me ningen, is your little fox demon trained?" Kagome nodded, her eyes narrowing at him. "Will he be able to hold his own in battle, say if you are incapacitated?" Silky brows rose in question. There was challenge in Sesshoumaru's tone for he knew for sure that youkai trained by humans could not each scratch an enemy.

Kagome crossed her arms and said, "Yes he would, Sango and I have trained him, gently and properly. He is not going to be a blood thirsty youkai like you." The daiyoukai nearly raised an eyebrow at that. Some amusement showed on his face as he derisively repeated, "Blood thirsty?" Chuckling slightly the Lord turned to look up at the clear morning sky.

"My son, ningen, could handle a fourth of Inuyasha's power, from what I can see he will also be able to handle a fourth of my power. Considering he is only eight years old, such a feet is impressive. Your kitsune youkai is somewhere around fifty years old, yet he wouldn't hold a candle to my boy."

Facing her angry expression he said, "How Inuyasha raises our son is none of your concern. Kiyoshi will grow up to be a daiyoukai as he first born of our clan. It will be his responsibility to keep the west in check." With that said Sesshoumaru stood up and left to his room.

Sango sighed and shook her head, "Kagome, must you always lock horns with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku looked at the young slayer and said, "But Sango, those wounds looked serious." The demon slayer scoffed, "Serious! Che! Why do you tend to forget that demons aren't humans?" Sango threw her arms up in the air in frustration, "Why do I even bother?"

"Indeed." can a murmured response. They all turned to see the very topic of their discussion sitting not very far from them. Kiyoshi had his wounds bandaged and a look of immense satisfaction on his face. In his hand was the transformed Tetsusaiga as he examined the blade expertly for any wear and tear. "Although I appreciate your concern Kagome-san, I would be happy if you don't interfere in matters that you can't comprehend." With a contented sigh he sheathed his sword and looked at the group of ningens.

"My father always said that to gain strength there is no short cuts. If I don't want to bleed in battle I have to bleed in training. I like to spar with him like this, when he takes me seriously." He looked at them and said, "And forgive Otousan. He is merely defending his mate, you cannot go on to insult a daiyoukai's mate Kagome-san, he will have your head if you cross the line."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I never insulted Inuyasha." Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at her. "Didn't you? A monster is not a term of endearment, lady, nor is blood- thirsty youkai. The training Otousan went through, as I am told by my father, was ten times as worse. Moreover, the life that turned my father as strong as he is now caused wounds far worse then what both Otousan and I have faced. May I remind you, it was through this hard earned strength you are alive today and Naraku is dead."

Kagome didn't look convinced but didn't voice her doubts. Kiyoshi closed his eyes and smiled when his ears picked up the soft whispered conversation between his parents. He hadn't failed to notice the rather fresh mating mark that adorned his father's throat. Although he still had his doubts about his Otousan, he couldn't ignore the smile of absolute happiness he had been bestowed with in the morning. His father was happy, so he was happy. After all how bad could his other parent be?

"Kiyoshi, go with your Otousan for some meditation." came his father's voice from somewhere in the house.

Kiyoshi sighed and ran to follow his other parent as the silent lord walked out of the doors. "Hey! Wait for me Otousan!" Sesshoumaru slowed his footsteps to accommodate his son. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the exact replica of himself catch up to him.

"Ne, Otousan? How are western lands like?" Sesshoumaru blinked at his little one's attempt to start a conversation. Looking down at the boy and thought back on his conversation with Inuyasha last night. "Has Inuyasha never spoken to you of the West. It is after all your home land." Kiyoshi shook his head and looked up at him with a curious expression.

Sesshoumaru was curious as well, he was seeing two sides of his son. One cold and aloof but polite, and one curious and innocent, just like Inuyasha used to be as a pup. From what he could see, Inuyasha was a great father. He trained the child well, he thought him well, he gave him all the loving care that Inuyasha never got. So he didn't understand the need for Kiyoshi being so guarded.

He didn't hesitate as he placed one affectionate hand on his little son's head and said, "Not much different than here I suppose. Though we do have a forest there, named after your father." Kiyoshi's eyes widened, "Honto ni?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and nodded with a softly spoken, "Hai."

"The West is the only land that has a full fledged winter. Snow covers the whole castle, even your grandmother's beloved gardens." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the thoughtful boy. "You father loves snowfall. I remember how his mother used to wrap him up in warm clothes just so he could have his desire to play in the snow." The slight smile on Sesshoumaru's face widened as he looked at the sky, "It didn't understand it then, my logic said that winter was bland, cold. There were no flowers, dead trees, long nights and short days. However, Inuyasha loved it, he loved the west."

Kiyoshi stayed silent, but Sesshoumaru knew he wanted to hear more. "Your grandfather was one of the greatest and the kindest demons ever to grace the surface of earth. He was very powerful and respected. He died protecting your father the day he was born. That's when I took over the position as the Lord of the West."

"Ne Otousan, Tetsusaiga is made from his fang right? Father said that you too have a sword, it have the power to bring people to life! Is that true?" Sesshoumaru nodded and took out the Tensaiga and handed it to his son, "That is the Tensaiga." His observed as his son looked at the sword with a critical eye and said, "Looks like an ordinary sword, then again, never judge a book by its cover."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took the sword as it was handed back to him, "Who knows, either you or your siblings. If you have any in the near future, would get this sword." That statement earned him a suspicious glare from his son. Crossing his arms he huffed in a manner that was so astonishingly like Inuyasha in his youth. As always, the action caused him to smirk.

They arrived at a peaceful clearing and Sesshoumaru sat down in the lotus position under the cool shade of a large tree. Kiyoshi gave him a confused look, forgetting of the whole purpose of their trip. The daiyoukai took the small hand in his and made the little boy sit on his lap. Running his long fingers through his son's silken hair he leaned back against the tree. Meditation could wait.

It was a few moments before the younger youkai leaned back against his parent and relaxed completely. "Otousan?" Sesshoumaru didn't open his eyes nor did he look at the boy. Clawed fingers kept petting the little head as he asked, "Nani?" His son shifted so he could look at him and asked, "Can you tell me more about father's past?" The daiyoukai looked down at his son and raised a questioning eyebrow.

The younger one just curled up against him, keeping his head on his parent's strong chest he said, "I never even knew about you, Kagome-san, Miroku-san and Sango-san. He never told me of that filthy wolf Kouga, nor about the kitsune. Who was Naraku? And who was this Kikyou lady?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, he didn't know why Inuyasha would keep things from his son. May be it was painful for him to recall the past. May be being as protective as he is, he didn't want Kiyoshi to be exposed to that. Sesshoumaru didn't know.

The daiyoukai lifted his gaze from Kiyoshi to the sky again and said, "It is not my story to tell. Nevertheless, I can tell you whatever I know." Wrapping his arms loosely around the boy and said, "Well, when you father was very young, he wanted to become a full demon. It was not because a youkai was more powerful, or a hanyou was weak. It was simply because Inuyasha needed a place to belong. He heard of a powerful jewel shikon no tama. The jewel had the power to grant any wish you want, at the price of your soul."

Looking at his son's wide eyed attention he said, "The jewel was protected by a priestess named Kikyou. She was strong but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Inuyasha, nor could he hurt her. There was deep love between them."

Kiyoshi looked up, startled, "How! Father loves you!" the boy promptly shut up when he realized what he had said. Sesshoumaru chuckled and dug his nose into his son's hair and said softly, "Hai, he loves me. At that point of his life, our face offs weren't as frequent. He didn't realize his feelings then. But his love for the miko was true." Sesshoumaru frowned and said, "As for the love miko had for him, I am uncertain. She told Inuyasha to use the jewel to turn himself to a human so she would not have the burden of protecting it furthermore."

"In short she was using father?" Kiyoshi muttered through clenched teeth. Sesshoumaru smirked at the boy's protectiveness for his father, "As I said, I am uncertain. Naraku was the one who plotted them against each other. He killed Kikyou under the guise of being Inuyasha and she pinned him to a tree with her arrow. He stayed like that for 50 years until Kagome, he incarnate released him. Your father swore vengeance. Kagome shattered the jewel by error. They spent a lot of time collecting the jewel and eventually defeating Naraku. What's surprising is that he defeated Naraku being pregnant with you."

Shrugging off all the memories the daiyoukai asked, "Is there anything else you want to ask little one?" Kiyoshi shook his head and relaxed. It seemed like his son was slowly beginning to trust him, trust him enough to show Sesshoumaru his true self without hesitation. The daiyoukai felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and smiled softly.

Having a son wasn't so bad. It was an extremely filling experience, to have your kid train, grow up. Even Kiyoshi's smallest achievements made him proud. He could understand why father sacrificed his life for saving Inuyasha and his mother. It was something Sesshoumaru would so without second thought now. He wondered how the actions of one night managed to change his life. From the icy coldness of his lonely existence to the sunny warmth of his Inuyasha's love.

He understood why those nights for the past eight years bothered him so much. The loneliness seemed unbearable all of a sudden. For two hundred years he never ached for companionship, he never thought his nights as cold, nor did he think of his bed as empty.

All of a sudden that false feeling of contentment shattered. He remembered one night, waking up from what Jaken said was a fever. It was since that night that he felt extremely incomplete inside. Like some part of him was missing. Inuyasha was the part that was missing, he realized that since he realized he was thinking of his absent brother a lot.

He closed his eyes and tightened his arms slightly, gently around his son, his blood.

Life was good.

Inuyasha smiled when he felt two strong arms warm around him, pulling him back into a warm chest. Cool lips pressed against the soft skin on his neck as he chuckled, "Had a good time?" His glittering golden gaze landed on his son who sat in front of him, looking at his parents curiously. Inuyasha placed his arms over Sesshoumaru's and submitted to his warmth looking at his son he asked, "You are back early."

The little boy nodded. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "You didn't meditate did you?" Kiyoshi shook his head and his wide eyes looked at Sesshoumaru for help. The daiyoukai just rested his chin on his mate's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around the slim waist in a possessive grip. The hanyou turned his head to the side a little and asked, "If you didn't meditate, what did you do?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and said, "We talked." Inuyasha blinked a little and asked, "What did you talk about?"

"Its a secret!" Kiyoshi said teasingly. A sly smirk hinting at his lips. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "What is he talking about?"

The daiyoukai looked at the mischievous eyes of his son and felt a smirk crawl onto his lips as he kissed Inuyasha's cheek and said, "As he said, it is a secret."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and laughter seeped into his tone, "You too? I just knew I shouldn't had left you two alone. I just knew you'd plot against me! What is this secret, tell meeee!" The hanyou did his best puppy dog eyes on his brother. Inuyasha knew no body could resist it, not even his brother. Sesshoumaru looked torn, whether to suffer Inuyasha's watery eyes and sultry pout or give away their secret and spoil the little game they were playing. He strengthened his resolve and said, "We are plotting revenge against you because you defeated my son."

Kiyoshi cheered, "Yes, Otousan! Don't let father know our secret!"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, its not my fault that your son is weak." With his nose in the air he opened one eye to peer that his son's angry expression.

"I.Am.Not.Weak!" Kiyoshi growled. Sesshoumaru's chuckled whispered at his ear and the hanyou could barely suppress a shiver. He smiled down at his son and said, "Of course you are. You inherited all your weak genes from Sesshoumaru."

"That's not going to work itoshii." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he nibbled on Inuyasha's furry ear. Kiyoshi crossed his arms and glared at his father and said, "You just wait! One day I'll defeat you!" and he then glared at Sesshoumaru and said, "Would you keep your hands off him for a moment! I am talking to him you know."

Inuyasha chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "It would be my greatest honor to be defeated by you little one. It will show my success as a father."

And just like that Kiyoshi face melted into a soft smile. He beamed up at Inuyasha and said, "Can I go play now?" The Inu-hanyou nodded, "As long as you don't venture into the forest and don't use Tetsusaiga when you spar with your friends." The child nodded and bounded off, all but a blur even at such a young age.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his mate's neck and murmured, "I've been meaning to ask you..." the question was troubling him for a while now. Savoring his mate's warmth he asked, "Are you ever going to come back to the west?"


End file.
